


Cupcake

by Marblinglix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Kittenplay, Little Space, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft stuff sometimes, cute and cuddly stuff, felix is cute, straykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marblinglix/pseuds/Marblinglix
Summary: Felix has little space sometimes, so Chan makes sure he does everything to take care of his baby.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Intro:

After some time, Felix and Chan decided to get their own place together. That's when the older realized their relationship had love, lust, and little space.

"Daddy, I'm your favorite cupcake?" Felix asked looking up with little doe eyes.

"Of course baby, you will always be daddy's little cupcake" Chan said with the softest smile.


	2. Sprinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix wants to make cupcakes, so Chan helps his baby to make them.

Felix loves his sweets, and Chan wasn't one to deny his baby of them.

Chan was sitting on the couch watching tv while playing on his phone waiting for Felix to come out the bathroom and join him.

Felix immediately ran out, joining Chan by sitting on his lap.

"Channie, what are we watching?" 

"Hi baby, just random tv shows" he said while resting his head on the boy's fluffy blonde hair while he moved his hands to play with his small fingers in the front.

"Mmmm.... I'm bored"

"Oh ya? What would you like to do then?" 

"Hmm......cupcakes! Can we make cupcakes?!" He turned around excitedly.

"Yes we can baby, you wanna make them now?" Chan chuckled.

"Ya! Let's go!" Felix jumped up running to the kitchen.

"Baby, be careful! Chan yelled with caution.

They both made it to the kitchen, Chan began to pull out the ingredients while Felix was looking in the cupboard for something.

"What are you looking for baby? I have all we need here" Chan said gesturing to the counter he just set the flour on.

"I want sprinkles daddy!" He chirped up.

"Ok, ok. We'll find the sprinkles" Chan reassured him with a smile. The older knew once Felix called him daddy, he was starting to slip into his little space. It was the cutest thing ever, and sometimes hot when they were in the bedroom.

Chan helped Felix find the sprinkles, letting him take the lead on how he wanted to bake the cupcakes.

"Ok baby, lets mix everything and then we can make the frosting, hm?"

"Yes daddy! Lixie knows what to do" he said with confidence and Chan just ruffled his hair as he cooed in the boy's cuteness.

Chan got the ingredients together in a bowl, making sure he would be the one to pour it knowing Felix would make a mess if he tried. He let the younger take out the baking pans in the meantime.

"Ok Felix, you can stir everything now baby".

Felix happily scurried over to the mixing to start his stirring, Chan went to go preheat the oven meanwhile. Once it was set, he came back over to Felix, slipping his hands on the younger's waist as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"Wow baby, look at you doing a great job mixing!" 

"It's cause daddy showed me before!" He said showing his wide smile and eye crinkle.

Chan nuzzled closer to the boy's neck,  
" Hmm, daddy's showed you other things too" he said with a teasing tone.

Felix stopped stirring to lightly hit Chan on the head. "Channie, now not the time to be dirty with Lixie" he whined with a pout.

Chan let out a small laugh" I know baby, but after we're done baking I just might. Especially how cute you look like this". Chan slid his hands down to Felix's legs, stroking his bare thighs as the younger only had on cute pink boxers with a kitten decal on it and a lilac hoodie.

"Daddy...Lixie just wanted to be comfy" he whined again as he continued to stir the batter slowly.

"Mmmm, cute and comfy for daddy you mean" Chan teased leaving a kiss on Felix's neck.

Felix began to giggle," Daddy! That tickles! No tickling Lixie right now! Lixie needs to make cuppycakes".

"Fine, daddy will behave ... for now." Chan whispered in his ear before stepping back to gather the ingredients for the frosting.

Felix was in his own world singing and dancing while mixing the batter.

"Channie, I'm done!" He said presenting the freshly mixed bowl to the older.

"You are?! Wow, baby it looks amazing! I can't wait to try!" he said in the most enthusiastic tone for Felix. He knew the younger likes be praised even more when he was in little space.

"Felixie will feed them all to daddy!" The younger jumped excitedly.

"Oh I can't wait cutie" he gave Felix a peck on the cheek. " let's pour these in the pan and make the frosting ok baby?"

"Yes Channie!"

Chan helped Felix pour the batter into the pans, while also telling him to stop licking the raw mixture or it will give him a tummy ache later.

They put the filled pans into the oven, setting the time for 45 minutes for the to bake.

"Ready for the frosting Lixie?"

"Uh huh!" Felix nodded.

Chan started the mixture of the frosting, stirring it lightly before allowing Felix to come in front of him so he could mix again.

*ding*

Chan's phone went off.

"Baby, I'll be right back".

"Noooo daddy, don't leave meee" Felix whined almost starting to cry.

He rubbed Felix's shoulders before kissing his nose,  
"Daddy isn't leaving forever, I just need to check my phone ok? I'll be right back for Lixie".

"Ok..." Felix gave a small pout.

"Good boy" Chan smiled before kissing the top of his head. He forgets at times when the younger is in little space , he's extra clingy and hates when the older leaves his side for just a minute.

He quickly went to check the messages on his phone, most were from Jisung and Changbin discussing about new track ideas for 3racha.

After about 5 minutes, he realized he got too caught up with reading and forgot he left the boy in the kitchen alone..... with frosting....

He ran back to the kitchen, hoping there wasn't a mess on the floor.

However.....

"Felix? Baby? I'm back! Are you ok....?" His last sentence died off as he regretted being gone for so long. Felix somehow managed to get frosting all over his face like a puppy, and all over his hands.

"Daddy! Look, Felixie made frosting snowball!" He exclaimed holding his hands out.

Chan just laughed at how adorable the younger looked, he wasn't mad, he was just now a bit frustrated he had to clean Felix up.

"Felix , you know you aren't supposed to play with the frosting like that?" He tried saying in a stern tone while grabbing a towel.

"But daddy... I just wanted to try some" he said pouting, making his frosting face even cuter.

Chan went up to the boy, pulling him by his waist.  
"Come here my snow leopard, lets get you cleaned up" he chuckled.

Felix scrunched his face as Chan wiped all the frosting off, including his hands.

"There's my baby, no more frosting covering up those cute freckles" he said before kissing the boys cheeks.

"Daddy noooo.... you're making me shy" he whined trying to cover his face.

"Don't cover that cute face, let me see those millions of beautiful freckles. My cute little leopard" he said prying the boy's hands off his face.

Chan held the boy close to him in his arms, peppering his face with kisses. Felix let out small squeaks as Chan continued to attack his face.

*beep*beep*beep*

They both looked up right away to see the oven was done. 

"Cuppycakes!"

"Let's get your cupcakes baby" he said moving over to the oven to take them out.

Once he took them out, he let them sit for a bit while they tried to remake the frosting since Felix made a mess with the first batch. Once they were done making it, Chan went over to take some of the cooled cupcakes out to set on the counter for them to frost them.

"I'm gonna make a cupcakey for Seungminnie, Hyunjinnie, Sungie, and everyone else!" Felix hopped up and down clapping his hands.

Chan cooed again at his baby's excitement, "I bet they will love them all baby".

Chan grabbed a spatula for each of them to start frosting the cupcakes. About 12 cupcakes in, Felix grew impatient wanting to try them.

"Daddy I wanna taste now and sprinkles".

"Ok, baby you can have 1, we still have a lot to frost ".

"Noooo, I want 2" Felix whined.

"Felix, I said 1".

Felix raised his voice some," No daddy, I want 2!" Trying to give the older an angry pout and stomping his foot.

"Felix, watch your tone with me or you won't get any" he put his spatula down to address the boy sternly.

"Fine...." Felix mumbled with an attitude.

"You can have 1 like I said, then if you're good you can have more later" he told him.

"Ok daddy..."

"Good baby" Chan pressed a kiss on Felix's temple.

Felix was able to finally have his 1 cupcake with sprinkles , he also fed Chan one as well. Afterwards they continued to frost all the other cupcakes, finishing in 30 minutes.

" All done daddy!

"I can see that, Lixie did a good job with them" he praised the boy as he moved to engulf him in a hug.

"Can I eat leftover frosting daddy?" He looked up to ask Chan with his doe eyes.

"Mmm, daddy wants some frosting too Lixie" he said looking into the younger's eyes pulling him closer by the waist.

"Let's share!"

"Oh, I have a better idea baby. Daddy still wants more dessert" he said with a smirk.

" But daddy says too much dessert makes you sicky ?" Felix questioned innocently.

" Not when daddy wants Lixie as dessert" he winked.

"Daddy...." he buried his head in the older's chest blushing.

Chan grabbed the leftover bowl of frosting with one hand, sliding his other hand down Felix's ass.

"How's about you and daddy go finish the frosting?" he said with a devilish smirk as he was dragging Felix by his waist into their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to update frequently ^_^


	3. Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making cupcakes with Felix, things get a little messy with the two....

"Daddy..." Felix said shyly.

Chan pulled the boy into their bedroom, still kissing him along his neck as he moved to the bed. He put the frosting on the side table, before sitting on the bed.

"Come here baby" he said as he pulled Felix to sit on his lap straddling him. He started to kiss Felix on his jawline, licking down his neck before kissing on his collarbone. He moved his hands up and down his waist before sliding it to his thighs. He sneaked them up Felix's boxers, stroking his soft thighs enticing the younger to moan.

"Mm... daddy..." he moaned.

"Felixie knows better than to tease daddy in these" Chan glanced down at Felix's pink boxers.

"Daddy, baby wasn't teasing. Felixie just wanted to be comfy" he started to grind on Chan.

"Daddy...".

"Yes baby?" He teased with a smirk.

"Baby wants frosting still...." he pouted.

"Oh does he now?" Chan asked feigning confusion.

He leaned over, dipping two fingers in the frosting before putting it in front of their faces. Felix opened his mouth eagerly thinking it was for him to taste, but Chan continued to tease the boy by quickly putting it in his own mouth. 

"Mmm, Lixie did a good job of mixing" .

"Daddyyyyy, stop teasing Lixie, you promise to share" he complained.

"Daddy's not teasing, Lixie is just impatient" he smirked.

Chan went to get more frosting with his fingers, now allowing the younger to taste as he sucked them off, swirling his tongue over each digit.

Felix took his mouth off with a big pop," Mmmm yummy daddy!".

"Baby, let daddy takes these off for you princess".   
He said tugging Felix's boxers down. Felix nodded, wiggling his hips and lifting himself to slip the boxers off.   
Chan moved to flip them over so now he was hovering over the boy, taking off his own top and tossing it somewhere on the floor.  
"Daddy wants to taste Lixie this time" he leaned down to kiss Felix passionately on the lips, making the boy wrap his arms around Chan's neck. Chan moved to kiss down the boy's neck, now pulling the hoodie off him.

"Does Lixie know how beautiful he is?" He said before pressing more kisses on him.

Felix could only moan in response.  
"Mmm... daddy... yes".

While kissing down his chest, Chan reached over for more frosting, grabbing a handful he began to spread it on Felix's chest, smearing it down to his nipples and belly button. He grabbed some more, now smearing it on the boy's lower half. He put the vanilla frosting on Felix's hardening member, making his way down to his thighs rubbing what was left onto his smooth skin.

He leaned back to look at the masterpiece he created.  
"Fuck baby, I can't wait to taste you". He said with his tone full of lust.

Felix giggled that frosting was all over him, " Lixie be daddy's cuppycake?" 

"Fuck yes, you're daddy's delicious cupcake" he said before diving into kissing Felix again. This time his kissing was more intense, he slipped his tongue in before biting his lower lip. Moving down he made it to Felix's chest that was covered in frosting. He licked it all over, leaving a kiss after each lick. Chan was taking in the sweet sensational mixture of Felix's skin and the frosting, especially his hardening bud.   
He continued to lick down, now sucking on his nipple as he stroked the boy's hips.

"Ah.. daddy... more" he begged arching his back.  
Chan glanced up at him, admiring the boy's hooded eyelids. He moved over to his other bud, licking the frosting off that one as he squeezed the other with his fingers.  
Felix's moans became louder, riling up Chan even more. He licked and kissed down his sternum, tasting the frosting on his abs now.  
He pulled up for a moment, licking his lips.

"Fuck baby, you taste so good for daddy".

"Daddy.. please.. take care of Lixie's problem" he whined while pointing down to his fully erect member.

"Oh baby, I'm gonna enjoy that too" he growled before diving back down in devouring the boy's body. Licking past his belly button, Chan finally made it down to the Felix's member.   
He licked the tip at first, before swirling his tongue over the slit. 

"Ah ... yes! There!" Felix moaned as he gripped the sheets harder.   
Chan smirked, he loved seeing the boy lose his mind.  
He continued to leave kisses on Felix's member before taking the whole thing in his mouth. He himself let out a moan as he tasted the sweet mixture of the frosting and Felix's precum. He started to move his head up and down, making sure to take the whole length in his mouth.

Felix could only scream even louder.

"Ah...! Chan... daddy!" 

Hearing his erotic nosies was making Chan's member even harder. He continued to suck before he suddenly moved off, making Felix whine at loss of sensation.

"Daddy, nooo..." he started to tear up.

"It's ok baby, daddy is just taking his pants off" he assured as he removed his pants as fast as he could. Once done, he dove back in, now kissing from his knees and thighs to lick up the remaining frosting. He kissed and licked on the insides of each thigh, leaving small bite marks.

"Daddy .. please" Felix begged looking at Chan.

Chan lifted his head to make eye contact with him,  
"What is it baby? You ready for daddy to make you feel good?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes daddy... please fuck me daddy" Felix begged lustfully.

Chan could barely control himself at that,  
"Shit, Fuck baby. Daddy's gonna fuck you so good..".  
He quickly reached in his night stand to get some lube. He slicked his member up with it as he stroked Felix's thigh comfortingly.

"Daddy, hurry" Felix started to whine again.

"Daddy's getting ready, it's ok baby ". 

Once Chan was done, he aligned his member up to Felix's entrance .   
"You sure you don't want daddy's fingers to prep you ?"

"Nooo daddy, just want you in me! Please!" He desperately cried out.

Chan didn't need be told twice, he slowly began to push in making sure to be gentle. Once he was all the way in, he looked at Felix's face to make sure he could move.

"M-move daddy...

Chan started to thrust into him, a steady pace as he leaned down to kiss the boy. Felix moaned into the kiss and he reached his arms down to grab at Chan's ass. This made Chan start to thrust faster, gripping Felix's hips roughly.

"Fuck.. baby... you feel so good around me" he started to thrust even harder. He was close to hitting Felix's sweet spot and he heard the boy practically yell.

"Ah! Channie! Channie! Yes!" He yelled.

"You like this baby? You like daddy finding your spot ?" He grunted in between thrusts.

"Yes... daddy.. ah...ah!" Felix screamed as he moved his arms to clench around Chan's neck.   
Chan could see Felix was getting close from how his member was leaking again. He lifted Felix's hips slightly, trying to thrust directly into his prostate.  
As soon as he did, Felix practically screamed his name so loud the neighbors definitely heard.

"Ah! Fuck.. fuck yes! Daddy.. fuck!" He screamed out. This made Chan even crazier, when Felix talked dirty while in little space it drove him through the roof.

"I'm gonna have to do something about that filthy mouth of yours baby" he scolded while thrusting rapidly.

"Ah.. daddy.. I'm close.. so fucking close" Felix flipped his head back as pleasure continued to take over.

"Ya? Daddy is too, fuck" Chan growled as he gripped Felix's hips even harder, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Daddy! Ah!" Felix yelled before coming all over his stomach and Chan's chest. Chan shortly came after, releasing inside of Felix.

A took a minute for both of them to catch their breathes before Chan slowly pulled out. Felix was slowly drifting to sleep before noticing Chan was getting out of the bed.

"Daddy.. don't go .." he whimpered.

Chan kisses him on the forehead, " I'll be right back cupcake, daddy is just getting us a towel to clean up ". Felix nodded while giving him a pout. 

Chan came back with a towel to clean them both up, he cleaned up Felix, making the boy giggle in the process.   
"Daddy, that tickles!" He squirmed in Chan's hold.

Chan laughed back," Well Lixie got messy, so daddy needs to clean him up". Once he was done, he threw the towel to the side before snuggling up to Felix and spooning him. He pulled the sheets over them as he was pressed against the boy.

"You ok baby?"

"Yes daddy" he giggled.

"Good. Lixie is daddy's favorite dessert" he teased while squeezing the boy even tighter.

"Daddy, stop being silly " 

Chan chuckled, kissing the back of his neck.

"I'm only silly for you cupcake" leaving one last kiss before snuggling and drifting off to sleep with the younger tangled in his arms.


	4. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan takes Felix shopping for some skirts, which he can’t wait to see him in...

It was the day off for everyone, so they decided to each make plans with one another.

Minho and Jisung agreed to go on a shopping date with Chan and Felix. Jisung also had little space, so they tend to make plans together.

"Daddy! Daddy! We wanna go here!" Felix yelled while pulling Jisung in the direction of a cute store filled with girly clothing.

"Felix, sweetie. Remember what daddy said about using your inside voice? No yelling" he said in a hushed tone as he and Minho caught up to the two.  
He didn't mind usually when Felix was in little space, but he didn't want strangers giving them rude attention just because Felix was being himself.

Felix quickly slapped his hand over his mouth with a slight giggle," oops! Sorry daddy...." he whispered.

"It's okay baby, we can go to your favorite store now" he said with a smile. 

"Ok Channie!" Felix said as he held Jisung's hand pulling him into the store. 

The two were giggling as they ran to the store.

"My daddy said I can get anything I want" Jisung exclaimed.

"Mine too! He said it's my reward for being good!" Felix giggled.

The pair walked in waving a hello to sales assistant, making their way to the section full of pretty skirts and crop tops. They were laughing and talking as they searched through the clothes they wanted.

Minho and Chan finally caught up walking into the store greeting the sales assistant as well.  
In the back corner they spotted Felix and Jisung picking up tons of skirts and tops.

"Those two really love shopping together huh?" Minho said with a chuckle.

"Ya, especially when they're both littles like this. Felix gets ecstatic about doing anything with Jisung" Chan agreed. 

" Well lets go see what they want to get.... pretty sure they're gonna break the bank" Minho shook his head laughing.

Chan and Minho strolled over to the two.  
"Hey Lixie and Jisung, you two picked out what you wanted yet?" Chan asked while ruffling Felix's hair.

"Uh huh! Me and Sungie gonna match daddy! " Felix turned to show the ginormous pile of clothes.

"God damn that's a lot!" Minho gasped with wide eyes. "Alright Sungie baby, lets go checkout" he told Jisung. " 'Kay daddy!" He agreed as they walked over to pay for their clothes.

Chan however, was not about to buy $1,000 worth of clothes in one day. 

"Felix baby, we can only get a few of these. Pick the ones you want most". Chan rubbed his shoulder.

"I want them all daddy... you said I can get reward" he began to whine.

" I know I did sweetie, but we can't get them all right now". 

"That's no fair, Sungie gets all of his!" He raised his voice while pointing at Jisung.

Chan hoped Felix wasn't going to make this hard for him, but the boy didn't let up.

"Felix, Jisung and his daddy have different expenses. We are not getting them all today" he tried to say as calm as possible.

Felix wasn't having it.

"No! Daddy! You promised! I want all!" Felix yelled even louder stomping his feet. Chan looked over his shoulder realizing the younger was starting to make a scene.

"Felix, watch your tone with daddy. I already told you no, if you keep this up you won't get anything and daddy will take you right home" he spoke sternly.

"Daddy being mean..." Felix looked down starting to cry a bit.

Chan let out a sigh, lifting the blonde's head by his chin. "Daddy isn't being mean, he's just telling Lixie about rules. And if Lixie doesn't want to follow them, he will get his punishment when we get home". 

"Fine daddy... Lixie sorry..." the younger tried apologizing with a pout.

"That's alright baby, as long as Felixie knows what he did was wrong". Chan told him reassuringly before pecking his lips.

"Now, how's about I help you choose your favorites and we can get ice cream with Minho and Sungie after , hm?"

Felix immediately perked up at that, " Ok daddy! Help me choose!" 

Chan helped him choose a few pink skirts, specifically one that had a strawberry on it; as well as some white and blue crop tops. Once they were done checking out, the two joined Minho and Jisung into going to an ice cream shop nearby.

"I want strawberry!" Felix yelled.

"I want blueberry!" Jisung yelled right after.

They each got their own ice cream cone, eating them while they made jokes about their upcoming schedules. When they would talk about work or schedules, the two would tend to slip in and out of little space. By the time they were done eating and talking , both Felix and Jisung were out of little space. They all got their bags ready to go back to the car, Minho dropped Chan and Felix off back home before heading home with Jisung.

Once inside, Chan set the bags down by the couch as Felix came in after.

"Did you have a fun day today baby?"  
"I did, thank you Channie!" He moved to hug the older.

"Mmm I'm glad, how's about we watch a movie and then you can try on those cute little clothes daddy got you?" He teased in Felix's ear.

"Ok daddy" Felix chirped as he was slowly slipping back into little space. 

Chan put on minions for them to watch, as Felix was snuggled into his side. The younger laughed through the entire movie which Chan thought was adorable.  
Once the movie finished, he quickly turned the tv off.

" So baby, you ready to show daddy what you got?" He turned to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb over it.   
Felix smiled affectionately to him," Yes daddy!"   
He immediately got up running to grab the bag and head to the bedroom and change.

Chan could hardly wait as he knew he would practically pounce on the boy from how sexy he would look.

Felix peeped out his head a little bit from the door.  
"Channnie, close your eyes and cover them".

"But I won't be able to see you cutie" he said.

"Yes you will Channie, cover them and no peeking!" He whined.

"Ok, ok, they're covered" he chuckled before following the younger's orders.

Felix could only giggle as he closed the door. He quickly slipped off his jeans and shirt, to put on a pink soft skirt that was just short enough to see up his thighs. And a long sleeved and flowy white crop top.

He slowly opened the door, stepping out quietly.

"Baby, you almost done?" Chan said with his eyes still covered.

"Uh huh, when Lixie counts to 3 open yours eyes, 'Kay?" He squeaked.

"Ok, I'm ready princess".

Felix shuffled to stand directly in front of Chan, beginning his countdown.

"Ok daddy, 1.. 2... 3! Ta da!" He yelled as he clasped his hands behind his back swinging them back and forth. 

Chan removed his hands to open his eyes.

"Fucking hell baby...." his mouth dropped opening as his eyes raked the younger's body up and down.

"Does daddy like?" Felix giggled while spinning around, showing his midriff and tiny bit of nip.  
His skirt also flew up some, where Chan could see the His lace panties peek through.

"Fuck.. yes princess.. daddy loves it. Come here" he growled as Felix shuffled forward. Chan roughly pulled him into his lap, already diving into kiss him. Felix squeaked in surprise, feeling how rough Chan was being.  
Chan moved his hands up and down Felix's legs, bunching up his skirt in fistfuls. He groaned when he moved his hands further to his ass, tracing his hands over the lace from his panties.

He pulled away from kissing the boy, " Fuck Felix, you're making it really hard for daddy not to rip these off of you right now".

"Daddy noo, they brand new clothes for Lixie. You gotta be extra careful " he pouted.

"I know baby, how's about you let daddy fuck you in that pretty little skirt of yours then?"

Chan started to grind up into Felix's lower half, making the boy turned on.

"Mmm... ok daddy, as long as daddy no rip my skirt" he moaned.

Chan went back to kissing him, sliding one hand under his crop top to tease his pink buds. He leaned back into the couch, putting his two fingers in front of Felix.

"Suck these for me baby".

Felix had no problem sucking his fingers again, making sure to suck all the way to his knuckle.

Once they were wet enough , Chan took the fingers out his mouth. He moved them to his ass, sliding his panties over before tracing the rim.

" daddy... no teasing " he moaned.  
Chan went ahead and slipped one finger in, sliding it in and out feeling how tight he was.  
Felix leaned forward burying his head in the older's neck, trying to grind down on his finger.

"More daddy..."

Chan slipped the other finger in , now scissoring him. He pulled the boy up by his neck with his other hand to kiss him again, slipping his tongue in.  
Felix continued to grind down on Chan's hand, tangling his fingers in the older's hair.

Chan could feel his pants getting tighter as he felt Felix grind on him. He slipped his fingers out of Felix.

"Baby, lift your hips for me".

Felix did as told lifting his hips as Chan was quick to unbutton his pants and slip his member out. It was already hard and leaking just from Felix's grinding.

"Daddy.. want you in me..." Felix started to shift in his lap again.

Chan grabbed his hips to still them.  
"Ok, calm down baby. Daddy's gonna make you feel good soon".

He used one hand to spread Felix's ass to align his member to his entrance with the other. 

"Mm.. daddy..." Felix threw his head back getting used to the stretch from Chan's cock. He continued to groan until Chan bottomed out.

"Shit.. baby you're so tight for me..." Chan growled.

"Channie.. so big in me", Felix started to move up and down himself. Chan groaned as he moved his hand back up to rub at Felix's already erect buds.  
Felix continued to ride him, picking up the pace to find his sweet spot.

"Daddy... find my spot..." he whimpered.

Chan started to thrust up in sync with Felix's movements, " Fuck.. let daddy find your spot" he panted out. He continued to thrust , hearing as Felix became louder with each one. 

Felix got tired from moving, " daddy... I tired ..." as Chan continued to thrust into him.

"Oh ya? Let daddy help you" he said before lifting the boy up. Felix yelped as Chan pulled out of him, pushing him on his back on the couch. He slammed right back in, keeping up the Rhythm he had before.

"Ah.. daddy.. ah!" Felix started to yell in the new position. Chan could see the boy was leaking out of his member as his skirt was flipped up. 

So much for not ruining it he thought.

Chan was feeling his climax coming soon, diving down to kiss Felix again. 

In between the kisses, Felix continued to moan.  
"Daddy.. please.. almost there".

Chan smirked, seeing the boy was a mess just from fucking him so hard. He wanted to see him destroyed in that little skirt, wanted him to scream his name even louder. And so he did. He lifted one of Felix's legs over his shoulder , lifting his hip to angle and thrust directly into his prostate.

"Ah! Daddy! There.. please! Harder!" Felix was screaming on the top of his lungs as Chan pounded into him. His screaming was putting Chan over the edge as well.

"Fuck! Baby... let me hear you" he demanded, reaching down to stroke Felix's member.

"Yes.. Chan! Daddy! Please... ah!" Felix screamed as loud as he could in the pleasure he was getting as Chan kept hitting his spot. Within seconds, Felix came all over Chan's hand and his skirt as Chan continued to chase his own climax.  
Chan came right after, filling up Felix with his load as he collapsed onto the younger. Both breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breathes.

"Daddy... daddy ruined my new skirt .." Felix pouted with hooded eyes.

Chan lifted his head to kiss him, " I guess daddy needs to take you shopping for more" he said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he , how are y’all liking this? LOL


	5. Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix refuses to take his medicine, so Chan has to teach him a lesson

Felix was having some shoulder pain from practice , so Chan decided to take him to the doctor to get it checked out. The doctor deduced it had been muscle strain, the boy could still practice, but he had to take some steroid pain medication to help with inflammation and pain. Which Felix refused....

"See, the doctor wasn't so bad was it ?" Chan said as they got back home walking through the door.

"No, but I still don't like going" Felix groaned.

Chan knew the boy hated doctors, but he forced him to go when he wouldn't stop complaining about his shoulder pain. 

"Well, how's about we eat then go to the park baby?" Chan said while opening the fridge.

"Ok, I wanna see the duckies too" Felix smiled.  
He went and took a seat at the table, playing on his phone while Chan was heating up their food. Once it was done, he plated everything and brought it over to the table.

They enjoyed their dinner, eating japchae and dumplings. Once done Chan got up to clear their plates. However he came back with Felix's medication the doctor prescribed, putting the bottle on the table. 

"Don't forget you have to take these baby". He said as he was putting the dishes in the dishwasher.  
Felix looked at the offending bottle, grimacing at it.

"Don't wanna" he whined.

Chan walked back over to the table leaning over it.  
"Felix, you have to take these".

Felix leaned back slouching in his chair.  
"I don't have to" he mumbled with a pout.

"Oh yes you do"

"Nuh uh"

Chan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Lee Felix, don't make this harder than it has to be. Take them, now" Chan said sternly as he was becoming frustrated.

"No!" He shouted at the older.

"Felix, take them NOW." Chan said lowly while clenching his jaw.

Felix looked at the bottle, then back at him before giving a glare.  
"Make me". He said with attitude.

"Felix, take them right now or we aren't going to the park" Chan threatened gritting his teeth. He can usually tolerate Felix's attitude, but when he's disobeying on purpose it riles him up.

"I said, MAKE ME." Felix spat back.

"Felix, I've told plenty of times to watch your mouth with how you talk to daddy. Now take the damn medication" Chan began to seethe with anger.

"No! I'll go to the park myself then" Felix shouted.

"Felix, I'm gonna count to 3 and you better take that God damn medicine or else".

Felix just sat there staring unamused, he hated taking medication, so if he couldn't have his way, neither would Chan.

"1"

Felix just stared him down.

"2"

Felix continued to hold his gaze.

"Felix, I'm not playing" Chan threatened.

"3"

Felix just rolled his eyes cocking his head at him, before knocking the bottle down on the floor.

And oh, Chan became livid.

"Fine, you wanna be a fucking brat? I'll treat you like one". Chan moved around picking Felix up over his shoulder which the younger wasn't expecting.

"No! Put me down daddy!" He tried flailing, which earned him a slap on his ass.

"You wanna disobey daddy? Fine, you'll get punished" he scoffed as he carried him.

Chan marched his way over to bedroom, roughly tossing the younger onto the bed. He pinned Felix to the bed by his arms.

"You wanna fucking act up, go ahead. You aren't gonna get off your punishment so easily" Chan scolded. He leaned down kissing the boy deeply, Felix started to moan but stopped, not giving Chan the satisfaction he wanted.

He turned his head to break away from Chan's kiss before looking at him again.

"I can do what I want, when I want!" He yelled in Chan's face.

Chan lost it, Felix disobeying was one thing, but for him to be this bold with an attitude was another.

"That's it, thats fucking it Felix!" Chan had enough of the boy's attitude.  
He abruptly got off the bed, looking in the nightstand for handcuffs he keeps ( for those kinky nights ...).  
He quickly grabbed Felix's hands, handcuffing him to the headboard of the bed. The boy just whined while kicking his feet.   
Once locked in, Chan pulled the boy's pants down taking them off, then his panties pulled off, flinging them onto the floor.

"Daddy doesn't have to tell Lixie what to do". Felix said as he tried staying angry with his tantrum.

Felix noticed the older wasn't amused as he started to spread his legs.

"Daddy.. what are you doing..?" He mumbled angrily.

Chan didn't say a word, instead he positioned himself between Felix's legs, face right near the boy's entrance as he grabbed his thighs. Without warning, he licked stripes on his rim before thrusting his tongue in.

"Ah... daddy..". Felix whimpered.

Chan continued this while using his hand to pump the boy's hardening member at the same time.  
Usually Chan would keep going until he would make the younger come, but he wasn't letting that happen today. Felix continued to moan loudly in pleasure.

Once Felix's member was fully erect and aching, Chan immediately got up getting off the bed.

"Since you don't wanna listen to daddy, Lixie is gonna be in time out" he said slowly backing towards the door.

"Daddy.. daddy no! Don't leave Lixie like this.... please... daddy I sorry for being bad" Felix began to cry and plead realizing Chan was going to leave him hard and alone. He was handcuffed too so he wouldn't be able to touch himself at all.

"No Felix, I told you that you would get punished if you didn't listen. Daddy is going to be back in 15 minutes, don't you dare rub or touch yourself. If you do, daddy will give you an even bigger punishment" he said sternly.

"Daddy.. no .. no.. baby sorry" Felix was practically crying at this point. 

"Well if you really are, you will take this punishment like a good boy. Behave while I'm gone or else" Chan said firmly before leaving and closing the door.

He wasn't really going to leave, just sit on the couch in the living room and playing on his phone, making sure the younger listened to what he told him. And he's not gonna lie, the boy tied up and whimpering turns him on so much.

"Daddy.. daddy come back..." Felix cried silently. He was now regretting that he acted up, he just wanted Chan back to hold him and help him finish getting off. 

5 minutes had passed and Felix continued to whine and cry for Chan, not knowing the older male was just in the living room.

"Daddy being meanie...*sniffle* daddy come back.." he whimpered.  
His member was still hard and erect, he tried rubbing it with his thighs but it didn't help. He needed his hands which he couldn't use. More specifically, Chan's hands, Chan's body. He needed the older the most right now.

Close to 15 minutes was up, Felix eventually gave up on trying to get himself off. He just sat there still tied up to the headboard mumbling Chan's name.

Chan however, moved to sit by the door at some point to hear Felix's cries for him. It turned him on even more to hear how much the younger wanted him so much. He went back to the kitchen, dispensing 2 small tablets of Felix's medication in his hand, before bringing a small bottle of juice with him.

He slowly opened the door, taking in the scene of how hot his boyfriend looked tied up and needy for him.  
Felix shuffled up a bit, finally seeing Chan was back.

"Daddy.. daddy" he whimpered.

"Daddy's back, did Lixie behave during time out?" He asked walking closer to the boy

Felix quickly nodded.

"Good, now is Lixie gonna make sure he takes his medication from now on?" Chan said as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yes daddy".

Chan moved to ruffle his hair, " good boy, daddy doesn't like to punish you, but will have to if needed".

"Felixie sorry he was bad.." the younger looked down.

Chan was infatuated by how cute he was.  
"How's about daddy help you take your medicine, hm?"

Felix nodded again.

Chan opened the bottle of juice and showed the boy his tablets, but the younger was taken by surprise when Chan popped the tablets in his own mouth instead. 

"Daddy not supposed to take those, those for Lixie" he whined.

"Oh, daddy knows. Daddy's about to help you take them" he said with a smirk.

Felix still clueless gave him a confused look. He was taken by surprise however as Chan took a sip of the juice in his mouth, but didn't swallow.

Chan put the bottle on the table, as he moved to hover over the boy. He dove in to kiss him as he used his tongue to skillfully slip the tablets and juice in his mouth. Felix opened his mouth to allow Chan's tongue to explore it, swallowing the the small tablets and juice in between. Felix immediately swallowed everything at the sweet flavor. Some of the juice leaked out his mouth, now dripping down his neck.  
Chan pulled away licking his lips looking down at him.

" See baby, that wasn't so bad" he said with a wink.  
He went back to licking down Felix's neck, consuming all the juice that spilled. He licked and nipped all over, leaving small purple marks on him.

"Daddy.. Lixie was good.. untie" Felix whined as he shook his wrists that were still handcuffed.

Chan unlocked and removed the handcuffs from Felix, allowing the younger to wrap his arms around the older's neck. He pulled Chan down to kiss him again, moaning as the older's tongue was slipping in and out of his mouth.

Chan pulled away, moving his way back down to Felix's member. He started to lick it again as he drew circles on his hips with his thumbs. Swirling his tongue in the tip again, he took the entire thing in his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down , he continued to suck the younger off, hearing his loud moans.

"Daddy.. yes..." Felix moaned throwing his head back as his hands went to pull on Chan's hair. As Chan took him deeper, Felix could feel his eyes roll back.

"Daddy... Lixie is close.. please let Lixie come.." he begged.

Upon hearing that, Chan moved even faster. Felix's cock was practically hitting the back of his throat as he took him even deeper. He could tell the younger was close by tasting the precum in his mouth.

"Daddy! Fuck! Ah... ah! " Felix finally yelled as his orgasm hit, Chan swallowing every drop that came into his mouth. He sat up hovering over the boy, taking in the mess of the younger he made with his messed up hair and heaving chest. He leaned down to kiss him passionately again.

"Now if you listen to daddy from now on, He'll make sure Lixie gets rewards like this if he listens" he said smirking.


	6. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan wants morning playtime with Felix

The morning sunlight came in through the bedroom window, waking Chan up as it was on his face. The older stirred a bit blinking a few times before turning his head to see Felix in his embrace. They were tangled in each other's bodies skin to skin from their intimate night before.

Chan had him close to his chest, taking in his scent as he traced the Figure of his body with his fingers. He started to leave small kisses on the back of the boy's neck, waking him up in the process. Felix shuffled a bit, opening his eyes to realize its morning. He turned his head over his shoulder to see Chan admiring him.

"Morning Daddy" he gave his signature eye crinkle and smile.

"Morning kitten, how is my baby doing? Sleep well?"

Felix turned his body now he was facing the older chest to chest, just an inch apart from his face.

"Uh huh" he said staring into Chan's eyes.

"Mmm I'm glad to hear, how's about we have pancakes for breakfast, hm?" He said as he continued to play with the younger's blonde locks.

"Mmm.. don't wanna move.." Felix pouted gripping on tighter to Chan.

"Well now that's gonna be a problem, we have to get out of bed or daddy's gonna have a big issue" Chan said a smirk.

Felix being clueless just asked ," What issue ?"

Chan quickly rolled over , now on top of Felix mixed with the sheets.

"Mm this kind of problem" he said teasingly. He started to kiss Felix on his jawline, making his way to his mouth while grinding his hips into the younger's. Felix instantly became a moaning mess and Chan continued to grind into him.

"Ah.. Channie..."

"I told you it would be a problem" Chan teased sarcastically. He continued to kiss the boy as their make out became heated. Felix grinded upwards in unison with Chan to match his movements.   
Chan pulled back some to face the boy, his face was flushed and hair even more disheveled got Chan's hormones going.   
"Is Lixie ready for playtime before breakfast?"

"Yes daddy... play with Lixie please" the younger begged as he continued to grind up into Chan.

"Fuck baby, we're gonna have fun" he winked before kissing him again. It was rough and heated as he slipped hit tongue in and out, biting the younger's bottom lip as his hands travelled to grabbing his ass. Felix was already prepped from last night's "fun", so he didn't need to prep him again with fingers.

He went to press the tip of his member in, earning a moan from Felix as he clenched his hands on Chan's shoulder. Once all the way in, he started to move slowly.

"Ah.. ah .. Channie!" Felix was chanting as Chan began thrusting into him.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good..." he growled thrusting into him.

He thrusted into Felix faster, the boy now yelling in pleasure at this point.

"God.. Daddy... fuck me harder! " he pleaded.

Chan went harder, shaking the entire bed as he pounded into the boy. Abruptly he pulled out, flipping the boy on his stomach, pulling his ass in the air as he slammed back in. Felix screamed as Chan started to hit his prostate

"Please.. Channie . Ah! More!"

Chan smirked, thrusting into the boy as he pushed his head further into the pillow below him.

"Oh ya? Fuck.. daddy's gonna fill you up baby.." he panted as he thrusted faster. He could feel his climax was close , knowing Felix would be close too.

"Ah .. Channie.. come .. come inside.."

Channie let himself go as soon as Felix told him, he released inside of him as Felix came shortly after all over the sheets.

Chan pulled out and collapsed next to Felix, the younger also trying to catch his breathe.

"I told you we should've gotten out of bed" he chuckled while pulling the younger closer, smiling into his neck.


	7. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is too busy working to give Felix attention, until the younger has his own ideas...

"Channie"

"....."

"Channie...."

"Yes Lix? " Chan responded while looking at his computer.

"I'm bored" Felix frowned.

He was sitting on the floor playing games on his phone, but quickly got bored.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I still have a lot to do", he replied with eyes still glued to the computer.

Felix got up pouting making his way over to the older, he slipped his arms around his neck leaning his chin on the older's head.

"This is boring... play with me Channie..." he mumbled.

Chan finally pulled his eyes away from the screen , glancing at the younger to kiss him on the cheek.

"I know baby, just 10 more minutes and I'll be done. Ok ?" He stroked Felix's hands with his thumbs.

Felix just huffed as he pulled away to sit back on the floor. He started to play on his phone again until, he heard Chan's phone ring.

"Hey Changbin wassup!.... nah, just trying to finish this track for next week.... really?"

Felix heard Chan speak to the other, making him pout even more that he wasn't getting the attention he wanted. Then he had an idea, he knew one way to get Chan's attention. He smirked as he crawled silently over to Chan, sneaking his way under the older's desk as he was focused on the phone.

Chan was so focused on talking to Changbin, he didn't realize Felix had snuck his way under him. Felix seamlessly started to pull Chan's waistband down as he was clicking on his laptop and still on the phone. The older had on sweatpants, nothing else on underneath much to the younger's benefit. It was only when Chan felt his member being taken out of his pants he slightly jumped. He leaned back to look down and see Felix pretty much with his dick in the younger's hand.

"I-I .. ya .. uh- , hold on real quick.." he muttered out before moving the phone away from him.

"Felix, what are you doing?! Now's not the time" he whisper yelled to the younger. Felix didn't care though, if Changbin was gonna get attention, so will he.

Chan tried getting back on the phone to talk to Changbin again. "Ya, so I was thinking that- AH!"

"Bro you ok?" Changbin asked over the phone.

Chan went silent has he saw Felix kissing his tip and licking it with a smirk. The older tried to contain his moans while he was on the phone, which proved harder to be.

"Ahem... ya.. ya .. just a bug bit me. Anyways I- " Chan covered his mouth as another moan let out. Felix has started to swirl his tongue over the slit of his cock, driving the older I'm crazy. He tried pushing the younger off by pulling his head, only for Felix to fully take him in his mouth sucking him off.

"Dude.. you sure you ok?" Changbin asked again.

"I.. um- , let me call you back! Bye!" Chan quickly hung up slamming down his phone.

He leaned back moving his attention to Felix, " Felix, what the fu- AH! .. you're doing.. ah!" He continued to moan throwing his head back as he attempted to scold the younger, which obviously wasn't working.

Felix just made eye contact while still taking him deeper. Chan in turn put both his hands in the younger's hair, combing through it with his fingers as Felix continued to deepthroat him.

"Fuck.. Lix.. ah!" Chan knew he wouldn't last much longer, especially how Felix kept using his tongue like that.

"Lix... shit.. I'm coming .." he tried to push the younger off him, only for Felix to hold on tighter, rubbing the older's thighs with his hands.

"Fuck.. ah.. ah!" Chan came within seconds, as Felix kept sucking him through his orgasm swallowing everything. Chan leaned back in his chair to catch his breathe, while Felix popped off his member scooting from out the desk but still sitting on his knees.

"Felix, what the hell were you doing?" He tried to scold the younger.

Felix just giggled sitting on his knees with a smirk.  
"Now I have daddy's attention"


	8. Cinnamon & Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Hyunjin make a mess while their daddies are out... and Chan isn't very happy when he gets home

3racha have been buried in their work, trying to appease JYP with new songs he requested from them. They don't mind, but it also means they haven't had time for themselves... nor their littles....

It was the 5th day in a row Chan had been going to the studio again, gone from dawn until dusk.

"Felix? Baby, I'll be gone again. You and Hyunjin be good while Changbin and I are gone ok? We'll come check in with you later. And remember house rules." he yelled as he was going out the door.

"Ok Channie, bye bye!" Felix yelled from the living room. Hyunjin had done a sleepover with him, so the two were playing games on their blankets on the floor.

"Bye Chan Hyung!" Hyunjin yelled as well.

As soon as Chan left and closed the door, Felix started to cry a bit.

"Felix?! What's wrong?" Hyunjin grabbed his shoulders to look at him.

"Chan... he's never here... he doesn't play with me anymore... he's always at that stupid studio... and I always go to sleep alone" he whimpered.

"Awww, it's gonna be ok. Changbin told me they will be done this week, and we're gonna spend tons of time together !".

" Still... I miss my daddy..." Felix complained as he slowly was slipping into little space.

Once he started, it triggered Hyunjin for him to slip too.

"Don't worry Lixie, we gonna have lots have fun until our daddies come home later! Ohh let's play hide and seek!" He giggled.

"Ok!" Felix immediately switched to a happy ray of sunshine as soon as Hyunjin mentioned for them to play.

They went from playing hide and seek, to playing dress up, to drawing.

"Hey Lixie, let's get juice!" He said getting up from the living room floor. Felix agreed as he took the boys hand pulling him into the kitchen. They found two juice boxes, both cherry flavored. After drinking them, there was one left in the fridge that they both wanted. Hyunjin grabbed it first making Felix upset.

"Hey... I wanted that one" he whined.

"Well I wanted it first" Hyunjin teased.

"Daddy said we supposed to share" Felix pouted.

"Well come and get it then!" Hyunjin laughed before running back into the living room. Felix chased right after him for it. After running around the couch in circles, Felix caught up to him grabbing his arm.

"Gimme!" Felix yelled laughing.  
"Nuh uh!" Hyunjin tried lifting his arm.

Felix however, jumped trying to snatch it out his hands, prompting Hyunjin to squeeze the box. Squirting the cherry juice all over the couch and carpet.  
Felix immediately stopped laughing, in a panic after seeing what had happened.

He shoved Hyunjin lightly on his arm.

"Jinnie you dummy! Look what you did! Daddy said we aren't supposed to have snacks in the room without him! Now he's gonna be angry!" He yelled.

"It wasn't my fault! You started it!" Hyunjin yelled back.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh"

"Shut up you dumb llama!" Felix spat.

"I'm gonna tell my daddy you're being mean to me!" Hyunjin said angrily.

"Was not!" Felix mocked him.

"Was too!"

With both their arguing, they didn't realize Changbin and Chan came back to check on the two. Chan was not expecting a screaming match in his home.

"Felix? Baby, what's going on?" He asked taking his shoes off at the door.

"Hyunjin, why are you two yelling?" Changbin also asked.

Felix and Hyunjin looked at each other with wide eyes, then looking at the mess they made. They both hurried to stand in front of the couch, hopefully covering up the mess with their bodies.

Changbin and Chan casually strolled in, dropping their bags on the counter.

"Hey baby, you two doing ok?" Chan asked before walking over to the living room.

Felix too nervous, just nodded. Hyunjin nodding with him.

"Why are you two so quiet ... what's wrong ?" He stopped in front of them, seeing they were both staying quiet and looking at each other.

That's when Chan saw something red dripping down Felix's arm.

"Felix... what is that on your arm?" He asked sternly.

Felix kept his head down not responding.

"Felix, I'm talking to you. What is on your arm?" He asked again.

Felix just mumbled a " nothing " as more juice had dripped down his arm on the carpet.

Changbin approached Hyunjin as well,   
"Hyunjin, did you and Felix do something you weren't supposed to?" He asked.

Hyunjin instantly broke.

"It wasn't me, it was Felix!" He pointed at the other.

"Stop lying you dumb llama! It wasn't me!" He yelled at him, pushing him down.

"Felix! We do not speak like that! What in the hell has gotten-" Chan started yelling at Felix, but was soon stopped as he saw the red juice all over the couch and carpet since Hyunjin was no longer blocking it.

"Shit..." Changbin said as he went to pick Hyunjin up.

Both Chan and Changbin were in shock, seeing everything was soaked red.

Chan was furious at this point, he's not sure if being overworked from the past days has gotten him angrier than usual, but he went off.

"Felix! What the hell did you do?!" He moved Felix to look closer to the couch and carpet seeing everything ruined.

He turned back around facing the boy to scold him.

"Felix, I'm gone for a few hours and you make this fucking mess?! You KNOW the house rules, no food and drinks in the living room unless I'm here!"  
He yelled. He kept yelling not realizing Felix started to cry from his scolding.

"God, why can't you listen for once? Do you know how much this will cost!? " he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hyunjin was latched onto Changbin as they both watched Felix get yelled at.

"In the bedroom, now!" Chan yelled pushing the boy into their room to not make as big of a scene in front of the other two.  
Once they were both inside, Chan slammed the door.

Felix was not only sad, but angry.  
"It wasn't me... Jinnie did it too!" He yelled pointing to the door.

"Felix! It doesn't matter, you know the damn rules! That's it, no games, no sleepovers, no fun, nothing! For at least 2 weeks!" Chan shouted.

Felix was getting angrier, Chan was blaming it all on him and it wasn't fair. Chan is never home anymore so he doesn't see it was his fault he thought.

"No!" Felix shouted with tears coming down his face.

"Excuse me?" Chan scoffed.

"I said no! Daddy is never home anymore, daddy never plays with me! You're always stuck in that stupid studio!" Felix yelled as he was slowly slipping out of small space.

"You're never here for me.. and you never watch me.. so no! It's not my fucking fault Chan!" He screamed.

Chan was in shock, he's never seen the boy this angry to slip out of little space, but he himself was also angry with the younger.

"Felix, it doesn't fucking matter if I was here or not! You know better, and I have to focus on my work! Not at you being a brat!" Chan shouted.

Changbin heard the yelling was getting worse from the living room. He knew things were getting messy, but he didn't know how to intervene....

Felix felt hurt, hurt that Chan was focusing more on his work than him.

"Fine! Since I'm such an inconvenient brat let's just break up!" Felix yelled throwing his hands in the air.

Chan not thinking the younger was serious, retorted.  
"Fine! You wanna fucking break up, be my guest!"

Felix didn't actually think Chan would agree to his nonsense yelling, but now he was truly hurt the older was so quick to agree...

Tears, poured down his face. He muttered a "fine" as he went to their closet.   
Chan not realizing the younger was being serious, started to panic.

"Felix... what are you doing?" He asked sternly.

"What? We're broken up so there's no reason for me to be here" he said mockingly as he started to pack his clothes in a duffel bag.

"Baby, you don't mean that... stop." Chan said panicking and inching closer to the boy. Sure they've had fights before, but not one this bad where Felix was actually willing to leave.

Felix just stayed quiet, packing all his stuff in his bag.

"Felix, stop!" Chan yelled trying to grab his arm.

Felix shoved him off," Don't touch me! Don't talk to me... don't do anything ..." he trailed off crying.

Chan felt tears pricking his eyes, "baby... you don't mean this...look I'm sorry for -"

"Save your BS Chris, I don't wanna hear it" as he zipped up his bag marching over to the door.

Chan tried blocking his way putting his hand on the door.

"Lixie.. don't go .. please.. " he started to beg.

"Chan I'm not fucking little right now, so it's not going to work! Now move!" He shoved Chan to the side as he walked out to the living room.

Chan followed after him, now tears strolling down his face.

"Baby...Felix. Where are you going ?!"

"Away from you, don't follow me... just don't! I'm staying with Minho, so don't bother!" He yelled back at the older. Felix walked past Changbin and Hyunjin going to the door.

"Felix! Please!" Chan pleaded one last time, seeing his love walk out the door. Felix walked out slamming the door, as Chan just stood there in shock from seeing Felix leave him.

Changbin walked over to Chan, rubbing his shoulder. " You ok man...? I'll make sure to pay for the couch..."

Chan finally looked at him.  
"No, I'm not fucking ok. As you can see my boyfriend just left me. It's not about the fucking couch, it's about me never being here for him anymore... it's about me being a shitty boyfriend..." he sobbed.

Changbin pulled him into a hug, telling him things will work out and be ok. He went over to Hyunjin telling the boy to apologize to Chan for making a mess. Chan ruffled his hair saying it was alright, objects can be replaced but not people.

Those people being Felix...


	9. Cinnamon & Sugar

It's been 2 days since Felix left to stay with Minho And Jisung, he was still angry at Chan. Still ignoring his calls and messages.

Chan was missing him like crazy, he wanted to give the boy his space, but he missed him to death. He was shaking with each phone call he tried to make to the boy.

Call log:  
32 outgoing calls

Text messages :

To Felix❤️🧁🐱:  
Felix, baby please talk to me.

Read 1:41 pm

To Felix❤️🧁🐱:  
Felix.. please .. Daddy is sorry..

Read 2:00 pm

To Felix❤️🧁🐱  
Felix, please.. come back..

Read 2:05 pm

Felix ignoring him was driving him insane, 3racha were on break right now from having to work. So all he could think was the younger.  
Everything felt empty and meaningless without Felix, Chan needed the boy back as soon as possible.

"Felix, you can't ignore Chan forever" Minho said him while they ate lunch together.

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can!"

"Felix! "

"Minho!"

"Ugh, quit messing around! He obviously misses you and wants to talk things through! You honestly don't think he would break up with you that easily ?"

"I don't know anything anymore Minho!" Felix yelled. He ran his hands through his hair as he started to feel himself feel sad again.  
Yeah, he missed Chan like hell. But he still wasn't ready to forgive the older.

"I don't wanna go back..." he pouted.

"Well, you're gonna have to cuz Jisung and I haven't had sex in 2 days and it's killing us"

"Ew! I didn't need to know that! God!"

"Oh don't act like you're so innocent, Chan's told me plenty of all the different things you've done.. and tried" he said with a smirk.

"Ugh, god stop! Ok! If I talk to him will you stop talking like this?!" Felix groaned.

"Yup! I'll tell him to come over in an hour".

"Fine.." Felix rolled his eyes.

~

From Minho:  
Hey, I got Felix willing to talk to you if you come over.

From Chan:  
Fuck! Really?! God, thanks man! How mad is he still?"

From Minho:  
I'd say a good 6/10. I brought him down from an 11/10.

From Chan:  
Damn! How'd you that?!

From Minho:  
You don't wanna know... anyways come over in an hour.

From Chan:  
Got it!

Chan was finally feeling optimistic, he had been depressed for days. Waking up next to an empty bed, he missed Felix. He missed his voice, his scent, his touch... everything. He regretted everything he yelled, and he regretted neglecting him for his work. Now he needed the boy to know that, how he will always come first in his life.

Chan rushed over to Minho's place, rapidly knocking on his door.

"Damn dude, I'm here". Minho said when he opened the door.

"Where's Felix?"

"Well good fucking afternoon to you too. He's in our living room watching cartoons" Minho gestured for him to come in.

Chan slowly came in walking towards the living room to see the blonde watching cartoons while laying on his stomach and kicking his feet. Oh how he missed seeing him like that.

Before he approached him Minho whispered to him.  
" I'm not sure if he's in little space right now from the cartoons, just don't make him cry again. I had finally gotten him to calm down earlier"

Chan nodded as he slowly approached the boy from behind.

"Lixie... it's daddy...." he inched near the boy before sitting the floor next to him.

Felix directed just attention to Chan, trying not to cry from the memories from that day and overwhelming emotions.

"Daddy...Lixie still mad at daddy..." he quietly said looking down.

"Lixie... daddy is so sorry he was mean... he didn't mean any of it.." Chan tried inching forward to take hold of the boy's hand, which luckily Felix allowed.

"Baby... I would never want to break up with you, I would never want to leave you... I was wrong for yelling and not putting you first... I'm sorry... do you forgive daddy?" Chan finally confessed while stroking the younger's hand with his thumb.

Even though Felix was in little space, he understood everything. He missed the older so much, and was glad he was back.

"Daddy...love Lixie still..?" He asked Shyly.

"Yes, daddy will love Lixie forever and always" Chan gave a slight chuckle.

"Daddy will stay home and be with Lixie ...?"

"Yes, daddy will try to make sure he's with Lixie all the time" Chan smiled.

Felix was happy Chan promised to be there for him just like he used to.

"Can Lixie have hug from daddy...?" He gave his eye smile.

"Of course, Lixie can have hugs and more from daddy", Chan said as he engulfed the younger in a hug, squeezing him tightly before whispering sweet words in his ear.

"You don't know much much I missed you baby" Chan said not realizing he started to tear up a bit.  
Felix hearing his sniffle, pulled back to wipe some of his tears with his small hands.

"Daddy don't be sad... Lixie right here. Lixie loves you" Felix softly said as he looked up with his doe eyes and worried expression.

Chan's heart melted hearing that. He cupped the younger's cheeks before kissing him. They both missed each other's physical touch.

"Yes baby, stay together. Always, you and I...." he smiled gently as they stared into each other's eyes.

Minho seeing the whole thing was finally relieved so Felix can go back home and him and Jisung can finally catch up on sex together.

Chan and Felix however, had a lot to catch up on themselves 😏


	10. Red Velvet

Felix never liked lying to Chan, he only did it though whenever he didn't want to get in trouble....

" ha ha tag! You're it Innie!" Felix yelled. All the members decided to go to the park since it was their day off, enjoying the sun and nice weather. Chan, Changbin, Minho, and Seungmin brought picnic snacks for their littles to enjoy. They were planning on eating everything once the littles were done playing.

"Ha! Now you're it!" Jeongin yelled as he touched Hyunjin. They were all playing on the playground, sliding down the slides. Felix was having the time of his life playing with everyone.

"Daddy! Look!" He yelled climbing up the jungle gym .

Chan quickly rushed over grabbing the boy by his hips.

"Felix, get down. You know you aren't supposed to be on those. You always hurt yourself" he said sternly trying to pull the boy off.

"No daddy, Lixie grown. I be careful" He whined as Chan pulled him off and carried him like a Koala.

"Nope, you're gonna hurt yourself, and then daddy is gonna have to deal with you crying".

Felix just mumbled some words pouting as he snuggled into Chan's hold. Chan put him to sit on the picnic blanket as the rest of everyone else gathered near to eat their snacks.

"You ready for snack time cutie?" Chan said before kissing Felix's nose.

"Uh huh! I promised Innie we share strawberries!" He clapped excitedly before holding Jeongin's hand.

"Oh shit.. I forgot the fruit in the van..." Chan said looking at Seungmin.

"It's ok, we can go get them", Seungmin responded.

"Shit.. we forgot the juice too... " Minho facepalmed.

"It's a long walk back to the van.... let's just go and be quick, ok?" Changbin said.

"I know.. but I'm worried to leave them alone since they're so little right now" Chan said looking over to see the boys having a tickle fight on the blanket.

"They'll be ok, we'll be gone just for 5 minutes. 10 at the most. Hyunjin seems the most responsible out of the rest of them..." Minho shrugged.

"Not really, you remember the juice incident in my house and the couch? Which you still haven't paid for by the way" Chan raised a brow at Changbin.

"Hey! I thought you said objects are replaceable, not people" Changbin retorted.

"That only applies to Felix and Hyunjin, you're a grown ass man. I want a new couch by next week."

Changbin just rolled his eyes" Fine, anyways can we just go get the stuff now? "

"I'm still worried..." Chan responded cautiously.

"It will be FINE, I'll tell Jisung to be in charge since he's the quiet one" Minho groaned.

Chan huffed a sigh," Alright, let's tell them and get going. We gotta be quick though".

Chan and the others walked over to the four sitting on the blanket.

"Felix baby, daddy and the others have to go back to the van and get your juice and fruit ok? So behave while I'm gone. No running around or playing, ok? " he bent down cupping the boy's cheek with his hand.

"Ok daddy, Lixie play here instead" smiling at the older.

"Good baby, I'll be right back. Jisung is in charge, so listen to him for anything" he said giving the boy a quick peck on the lips before getting up to go.

"That's right Sungie, behave yourself please" Minho said sternly.

"Jeongin and Hyunjin, you two as well" Changbin said pointing to them.

All the littles nodded in unison before going back to playing with each other.

"Ok. Let's go" Chan said to the boys as they all left.

Felix and the other littles were having fun playing on the blanket again. Suddenly Jeongin stood up.

"I wanna play tag again!"

"Innie, our daddies said we can't. We have to stay here" Hyunjin pouted.

"Ya, we have to behave" Felix mumbled looking down.

"What? Is Lixie chicken?" Jeongin mocked.

Felix stood up, " Am not!" He said stomping his foot.

"Bet you can't beat me to the jungle gym?" Jeongin teased.

"Uh uh, bet ya I can!" Felix yelled putting his hands on his hips.

"Lixie, Innie, noooo. We not supposed to" Jisung piped up quietly.

The two boys just ignored Hyunjin and Jisung.

"Fine! You're it!" Jeongin yelled before taking off.

"No fair! That's cheating!" Felix ran after him. With him having longer legs though, he kept up to the other running past him to the jungle gym.

"Hey!" Jeongin yelled frowning as he was losing to Felix. Felix still in the lead met the jungle gym first, beginning to climb them. He reached the top, now gloating at the other once he caught up.

"Ha ha, I win!" He yelled sticking his tongue out. Hyunjin and Jisung had followed them after, making sure they wouldn't do anything bad.

Jeongin was catching his breathe crouching as he still frowned at Felix for winning.

"Lixie get down! We need to be back before our daddies show up" Hyunjin yelled worriedly.

"Fineeeee" Felix pouted as he was making his way down. However, on his way down he missed a step falling quite a ways onto the ground.

The other boys immediately ran to him in a panic.  
"Lixie! Lixie! Are you ok?!" Jisung ran to hold him.  
Felix started to cry as he was laying on the floor, crying for Chan.

"Wahhh... Channie!" He continued to sob.

Jeongin and Hyunjin moved closer to him, trying to help him up.

"Shhh, it's ok Lixie! Daddies will be back soon" Jisung held his hand.

As they were trying to help Felix up, the boy winced in pain as he fell down again. He continued to cry yelling multiple "ows ".

"Lixie, are you hurt?!" Hyunjin went to hold his cheeks. Felix just nodded as tears continued to fall. He pointed to his rib, as he lifted his shirt to see what was wrong. The boys gasped and Felix cried more upon seeing a giant red bruise covering his ribs.

"Lixie, we have to tell daddies you're hurt!" Jisung said in a panic.

"No.. no! Lixie can't! If Lixie does, daddy will be angry and yell at me!" He continued to cry.  
"Please don't tell my daddy" he cried now holding onto Hyunjin.

The littles didn't know what to do, they were all panicking because it was a just a few minutes before Chan and the rest would come back. None of them wanted to get in trouble, so they helped Felix get back to the picnic blanket, Felix made them promise no one would say anything to their daddies. Jeongin helped him lay down as he tried to wipe his tears for him.

Shortly after, Chan and the rest came back.

"I'm back baby, were you good for me?" He said moving to sit next to Felix.

Felix just nodded tryin to smile even though he was in pain.

"What's wrong baby? Why are your cheeks red? Were you crying?" He asked cupping his face.

"N-no daddy... Felixie was in sun too long taking nappy..." he tried lying by looking down.

"Ok... you ready for your snack? Daddy will feed you while you sit in his lap" Chan said before moving to pick him up by the waist. Just from the slightest touch Felix swatted his hands away, wincing internally from the pain in his rib.

"N-no daddy... Lixie wanna eat on blanket.." he mumbled.

Chan thought it was strange, the younger always wanted to sit in his lap. He didn't think anything of it, just assumed the boy wanted his own space.

"Ok, you can have your fruit on the blanket then baby" he said before handing him his juice box and a bowl of strawberries.

The rest of the members were enjoying their snack, even the other littles had forgotten they disobeyed and played, too consumed with laughing and eating their food. Felix however was still reminded of the pain anytime he laughed. He tried his best of keeping still, not wanting Chan to find out about what he did.

It was soon afternoon from everyone being outside, that's when they decided to turn in and go home.  
"You ready to go home baby?" Chan rubbed Felix's shoulder.

"Uh huh" he responded with small smile. They all got up, packing up everything. Felix still wincing in pain as he tried to get up slowly. Chan noticed this.

"Felix, baby you ok?" He tried pulling the boy close to him only for Felix to distance himself some more.

"Y-yes daddy, Felixie just tired" he lied to the older.

"Ok, let's go then" ruffling his hair before taking his hand to walk to the van. Felix was unusually quiet in the car, which Chan just thought it was because he was tired. Changbin eventually dropped them both home before dropping everyone else home.

The two walked into the house, Chan stretching his arms.  
"Did you have fun today baby?" He moved closer trying to hug Felix. The younger immediately backed away.

"Felix, what's wrong?" He questioned as he tried to inch closer.

Felix was out of little space, but still was trying to hide his injury.  
"I-I'm gonna go shower..." he said before rushing into the bathroom.

Chan looked in his direction confused, he shook his head as he went to unpack all the stuff they packed for their picnic.

Once Felix got into the bathroom he locked the door. Right away he took off his shirt, trying to examine the bruise he had from earlier. He started to tear up a bit seeing the bruise had now become bigger and black and blue. It still hurt a lot and he didn't know what to do, he didn't want Chan to know.

He tried to figure out, how would he hide this from Chan later....


	11. Raspberry

Felix was in the bathroom, thinking of ways to hide his bruise. He couldn't think of any as he started to whimper in pain, slipping back into little space. He decided to just get in the shower, hoping the warm water will make the color go away.

Chan had made his way into the bedroom to shower next, he wasn't sure if Felix would be up for a movie but he would still ask.

Once Felix was done, he took two towels to wrap himself in it before stepping out so Chan wouldn't see the bruise.

"There you are cutie, all done?"

Felix nodded with a smile.

"Why do you have two towels silly? Chan chuckled as he tried moving closer to the boy. Felix immediately moved to the side looking for his clothes to change in.  
" Lixie just cold..." he said before grabbing his clothes and running back in the bathroom.

Chan still bewildered knew something was up now, he wasn't sure if the younger was sick or not, but he definitely wasn't acting himself.

He went to knock on the door.

"Sweetie, are you ok? Daddy's gonna come in" Chan said right before going in the bathroom, however Felix locked the door.

"N-no daddy, Felixie ok!" He shouted in a panic trying to slip on his oversized T shirt and boxer shorts.

"Felix, you know you aren't supposed to lock the door. Unlock it so daddy can come in" Chan said sternly.

Felix quickly slipped everything on, opening the door to Chan's surprise.

"Baby, why did you lock the door? You know you-"

"Sorry daddy, Lixie did by accident" he said before rushing to the bed to hide under the sheets.

"Ok..." Chan said turning to look at the boy.

"Well when daddy is done showering , does Lixie want to watch a move ?"

"No daddy ... Lixie too tired" the younger said feigning tiredness.

"Ok, daddy will be right back then and we can cuddle " Chan said before going into the bathroom.

Felix started to panic again, because cuddling meant Chan would hold him, which would hurt, which in turn meant Chan would find out about the bruise and yell at him for disobeying.

He already started to whimper, thinking how Chan would yell at him. He didn't want the same thing happen again as the juice incident. He thought the best way was to pretend he was already asleep probably, hoping Chan wouldn't cuddle him.

After 10 minutes, Felix heard the faucet turn off. He immediately hid his phone under his pillow now pretending to be asleep. Chan finished in the bathroom walking out in his shorts, leaving him shirtless. He walked over to his side of the bed, turning the side lamp off before getting in. Felix could feel the bed dip as Chan slipped in.

Felix thought he was gonna be ok, but then he felt Chan's heavy arms begin to pull him closer by his waist, pressing into the bruise even more. Felix by reflex let out a whine as he tried wiggling out of Chan's hold, shifting further away from him.

Chan knew something was definitely wrong, Felix never says no to cuddles. He turned the light back on, sitting up a bit looking down at Felix to see the younger awake.

"Felix? What's wrong? Why don't you wanna cuddle with daddy?" He rubbed his shoulder.

Felix still not wanting to face him just mumbled he was " tired" still.

"Felix, baby are you sick? "

Felix started to complain and whine because of all the questions Chan kept asking.

"Daddy stop....Lixie tired..." Felix whined.

Chan started to get frustrated because Felix wasn't telling him what was wrong. He laid back down, forcefully pulling Felix to spoon him. Felix let out another whimper trying to shove him off, prompting the older to sit up fully and turn the boy towards him.

"Felix, why don't you want daddy touching you? Tell daddy what's wrong." He said sternly.

Felix tried turning back the other way, but Chan wouldn't let him. He pulled the boy to sit up against the headboard, staring into his eyes.

"Felix, stop ignoring me", he said unrelenting.

Felix wanted to tell him, but was so worried he was gonna be yelled at. So he continued to lie.

"Don't wanna cuddle with daddy...." he mumbled.

Chan feeling a little hurt, asked him why.  
"Why? Are you angry with daddy? " Chan began to worry he had done something.

"N-no.."

"Then what is it Felix? Did you hurt yourself?" He asked again getting frustrated.

"No daddy... let Lixie sleep!" the younger yelled before going back under the covers. Chan however, wouldn't let up, he wanted to know why the boy was acting strange. As Felix got back under the sheets, Chan once again tried testing if Felix was lying or not. He laid back down, trying to pull Felix into another embrace.

Felix wasn't having it as he started a tantrum.

"Daddy.. no! Off!" He tried pushing Chan away as now he was crying from the pain on his ribs.

Chan immediately noticed, letting go.

"Felix, I know something is wrong... did you hurt yourself? " he asked cautiously one more time as he sat up to look down at the younger.

Felix hates being mean to Chan, how he's missed his hugs all day. But can't get them because of the pain.

He started to sob, trying to look away from Chan.  
Chan went to cup his cheek with his hand.  
"Lixie, you can tell daddy if you're hurt. It's gonna be ok." Gently rubbing Felix's cheek.

"Don't want daddy to yell at me ...." he mumbled.

"Daddy promises he won't yell, I just want to make sure you're ok sweetie".

Believing Chan meant what he said, Felix finally caved.  
He grabbed the older by his hand, moving it to his ribs.

"Daddy... Felixie was bad.. Felixie fell off jungle gym... Felixie hurt...." he finally confessed as few tears fell.

Chan immediately tried to calm him down.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok! Daddy's not mad, I'm just gonna look and see, ok?"

Felix nodded, Chan lifted the younger's shirt. Shocked to see the giant black and blue bruise on it.

"Baby when did this happen? Was it when I left to get your snack?" He asked in a panic.

Felix just nodded again, tears dripping down his face.

"Is.. daddy angry .. at Lixie?" He sobbed.

Chan quickly pressed a kiss on his forehead, cupping both his cheeks.

"No no sweetie, daddy's not mad. Daddy's happy you told him about your booboo. We're gonna make it feel better ok?" He said before kissing the boy on his lips.

Felix missed his touches all day, earning a small smile on the younger.

"Ok daddy"

"Good, daddy's gonna go get some ice and set up an appt for your doctor in the morning" Chan said moving to get off the bed.

"I don't wanna go to doctor...." Felix thumped his hands on the sheet.

"Felix, we aren't going to argue about this. You're going. You didn't listen to daddy and look what happened" he said sternly.

Felix gave a pout as Chan left the room to get an ice pack. He sat back on the bed, moving Felix to lay on top of him to ice his bruise.

"Ah! Daddy it cold!" He started to complain.

"I know , I know. It will feel better in a minute".

In which it did, it got rid of the pain Felix was feelin temporarily as he drifted off to sleep in Chan's arms. Seeing how he fell asleep, Chan kissed him on the temple before putting the ice back on the night stand and turning the lamp off again. He pulled the sheets on them, holding Felix in his arms as he leaned back into the pillow.

"Good night baby" he whispered before kissing his cheek one last time. He knew in the morning the boy will throw a tantrum about going to the doctor... but he didn't want to think about that until tomorrow.


	12. 11- Blueberry

Chan had promised on their next visit home to Australia, he would take the younger to the water park to swim with dolphins. Felix was ecstatic, he missed home and the ocean life.

"Channie! Channie! Let's go!" Felix jumped up and down pulling the older towards the entrance of the water park.

"Calm down baby, the dolphins will still be there. No need to rush" he chuckled. They made their way in, Felix immediately tugging Chan towards the dolphin park. He was practically dragging Chan towards the dolphin area before Chan had to slow him down.

"Sweetie, we need to change first before you go swim with the dolphins ok?"

"'Kay daddy! Let's go!" Felix responded before Chan grabbed his hand again to take them to the changing area. The changing area had separate bathroom stalls, shower stalls, and a family room. Once they made it to the bathrooms, Chan took out his swim shorts and Felix's to change into in two stalls next to each other. Once they finished Chan took Felix's hand leading him to put their clothes and stuff in lockers before heading back out to the water park.

Felix was practically jumping up and down as they made their way over to the dolphins. There wasn't as long of a line to swim with them much to Felix's liking. There were a few other young adults swimming with the dolphins by the time the two were allowed in. Before they got in the large pool full of dolphins, there was a trainer there to guide them.

"Hello and welcome to our Dolphin and swim area! I hope you enjoy yourselves! Please be sure to follow the rules as the animals are sensitive and gentle creatures." She said with a smile.

Felix and Chan nodded with a thank you before getting in the water. Almost instantaneously a dolphin came over to them, making Felix excited as can be.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" He yelled as the dolphin swam a circle around them.

"Shhh, Felix. Remember, use you're inside voice when we're in public, ok?" He gave a slight chuckle as he ruffled the boy's wet hair.

"Oh.. sorry daddy. Lixie be good!" He whisper yelled.

The pair played with the dolphin as it tried to do tricks for them, splashing around making Felix laugh. Hearing Felix's laugh was the best music to Chan's ears, he could never get tired of it.

"Daddy, look at me!" Felix yelled as he took hold of the dolphin's fin as it pulled him around.

"I can see baby! Look at you! I've gotta watch out, that dolphin may take you away from me" he joked.

Felix let go of the dolphin as he swam closer to Chan.

"Daddy silly, dolphin no take away Lixie from you!" He giggled. ( you all literally don't know I soft I was writing that sentence 🤧)

"Oh ya? Well what do I have to do make sure no one takes Lixie away from me? Hmm?" He teased as he pulled Felix closer by his hips, sliding his arms around his waist.

"Lixie will always be with Daddy no matter what!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Chan's neck. By this time, there were less people in the pool, so Chan was alright if Felix was a little loud.

"Really?!" What did daddy do to deserve such a cutie like you?" He said as if he was surprised.

Felix pressed a quick peck on Chan's lips.  
"Daddy my favorite daddy! That's how he got Lixie!" He giggled.

Chan almost exploded at how cute Felix was, he was the cutest thing alive and he was all his.

He reciprocated and kissed Felix on his nose,  
"Well, Lixie is my favorite baby and will always be. Lixie doesn't know how much daddy loves you" he smiled sporting his dimples.

"Daddy... you making Lixie shy..." Felix's face turned red as he tried to hide it in Chan's neck.

"Am I now? Daddy loves to make Lixie shy, especially when daddy does this" Chan teased as he sneaked his hands down to Felix's ass, squeezing them lightly and laughing as Felix yelped suddenly.

"*gasp* daddy! Now not time to be naughty with Lixie!" He pouted and whisper yelled at Chan.

"Well baby, you always want to make daddy naughty" he continued to tease.

"Daddy..." Felix whined.

"And daddy knows, how much Lixie likes to be marked up, right here" he smirked as he went to press a light kiss on Felix's collarbone.

"Mmm... daddy...." he let out a quiet moan.

"How's about you and daddy have private time for a little, hm?" He whispered in Felix's ear as he could already feel the younger's semi hard on press on his thigh.

"Ok daddy... can daddy leave more kisses here...?" Felix shyly asked pointing to his neck.

"Hmmm, can I? Or Shall I?" (LMAO YALL KNOW I HAD TO INCLUDE IT)

"Daddyyyy.... no teasing..."

"Ok ok, daddy promise he will. Let's go now before daddy can no longer control himself here......"


	13. 12- Blackberry

Quickly, Chan grabbed Felix's hand leading him out the pool and practically speed walking back to the showers and bathrooms. As soon as he got there, he had to think again about how loud Felix is, so a plain stall wouldn't do for the two. Then the idea clicked when he saw a family room available. He pulled Felix in there, locking the door immediately.

The family room was large enough, it had a large counter and it's own shower. As soon as they were inside, Chan backed Felix up against the counter as he pounced on the younger kissing him.

"Mmm... Daddy ....." Felix muttered in between breathes as Chan continued to kiss him. As Felix moved his arms around Chan's neck, the older slipped one hand down the boy's swim short to squeeze his ass while slipping his other hand to stroke the younger's member.

Felix pulled away as his arousal was growing by the second.

"Daddy... make Lixie feel good" he moaned as he threw his head back.

"Oh baby, daddy will make sure Lixie feels very good" he growled as he started to kiss on Felix's neck, not caring he would leave many marks for everyone to see.

As he did, Felix began to grind his hips into Chan's. Their clothed members rubbing against each other as he rubbed himself faster against Chan.

"Daddy... want you inside..." he moaned into Chan's ear. That kickstarted Chan into suddenly grabbing Felix by his hips, turning the boy around as he bent him over the counter.

"Daddy...?" Felix asked confused as he looked at Chan in the reflection of the mirror in front of them.

"Daddy wants to taste you first baby" he growled as he leaned down to kiss and bite Felix's ear. Becoming even harder as he watched the boy's face turn to pleasure through the mirror.

"Do you want that baby?" Chan teased as he pressed his chest on Felix's back, slipping one hand to stroke Felix's member as he continued to watch him in the mirror. Seeing Felix's face and head thrown back in the reflection was making Chan hornier by the minute.

"Y-yes Daddy..." Felix begged as his eyes were squeezed closed.

Chan wasn't satisfied however. He grabbed Felix's face by his chin with his other hand, forcing the boy to look at him through the mirror's reflection.

"Yes what Felix?" He growled.

Felix could only answer him through hooded eyes.

"Y-yes p-please Daddy...." he pleaded as he could feel the precum leaking out of him as Chan stroked faster.

"Good boy. Bend all the way over for daddy" he demanded.

Felix did as told, bending over as he rested his elbows on the counter. Chan pulled Felix's shorts down to his ankles as he lowered himself as well.

"Use your hands and spread this ass for me baby" he said. Felix said a " Ok daddy" before doing as told, using his small hands to grab each cheek, spreading his ass for Chan to see a full view of his entrance.

"Daddy's gonna eat you out so good baby" he said before pressing his face closer to Felix's ass, sticking his tongue on the rim. He moved his tongue in circles as he heard Felix's moans get louder.

"Daddy... ah! M-more..."

Chan didn't hesitate as he stuck his tongue even further in, licking stripes against Felix's walls as he gripped onto the boy's thighs.

"Ah.. ah! Daddy!" Felix bit his lip as could feel he was close to coming while Chan continued to swirl his tongue. Felix dropped his head down as he enjoyed every movement.

"Daddy! Ah... mmmm... Lixie close Daddy...." Felix whined. As soon as Chan heard that, he pulled away licking his lips, much to Felix's dismay as he climax was cut short.

"Daddy... no stop... daddy" he whimpered as he almost started to cry. Chan quickly stood up before pressing kisses on Felix's shoulder and whispering in his ear.

"It's ok baby, daddy's gonna make both of us feel good" he smirked as he lowered his own shorts to take out his cock. He stroked it a few times before putting the tip in Felix's entrance.

"Mmm Daddy... make Lixie feel good" Felix begged as he felt Chan's cock slowly inch into him. Chan continued to inch in until he bottomed out. He wasted no time as he began to thrust, bracing himself as both arms were on the counter.

"Yes...! Daddy!" Felix moaned as Chan continued to pound into him. Chan picked up the pace as he thrusted even faster, sounds of skin slapping each other.

"Daddy! Faster ! Please... ah!" Felix yelled as he was still bent over the counter, bracing himself. He could feel his climax coming again.

"You like this baby?" Chan growled as he leaned down to bite on Felix's shoulder, making the younger scream his name.

"Fuck! Yes.. Chan! Daddy!" 

After a few more thrusts, Felix knew he was about to cum.

"Daddy! Lixie...Lixie wanna come..." he cried as his head was still down.

"Oh ya?" Chan teased. While he kept up the pace thrusting, he leaned forward to grab the younger by the chin. Forcing him to look in the mirror.

"Daddy wants you to look at yourself when you cum baby" he said lowly.

"Daddy...?" He whimpered.

"Watch how daddy fucks you" Chan growled into his ear.

"Daddy... ah! Ah! " Felix yelled.

"Daddy wants to see how much he makes you feel good" he said with a smirk in the reflection.

Felix tried doing as told, looking at himself and Chan in the mirror. As soon as he did, Chan devilishly smirked as he grabbed Felix's ass to lift it some, before angling and thrusting directly into his prostate.

Before Felix could give any warning again, he came all over his stomach and the counter as he watched himself in the mirror just like Chan told him to. Chan was beyond turned on to see Felix's face of pleasure as he came, right after he also came into him.

"Fuck... baby... you look beautiful when daddy fucks you" he said panting out with a smirk.

Felix still shy at the comment, tried hiding his face in his hands.

"Daddy... make Lixie shy..."

After Chan pulled out, he turned Felix around to face him.

"How's about Daddy make Lixie shy again in the shower?" He teased with a devilish smirk.

Felix was expecting to be exhausted that day from playing with dolphins, not by Chan....


	14. 13- Butterscotch

"Felix, come out now please" Chan demanded.

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Felix, I'm not asking you. Come out right now!"

"No! I don't have to!"

Chan pressed his forehead against the bathroom door, it's been close to an hour and Felix was refusing to come out. Chan and Felix had promised a play date with Hyunjin and Changbin again, but after the juice incident Felix didn't want to be alone with other little, afraid he would get in trouble again.

"Felix" Chan groaned continuing to bang on the door.

"Go away! I'm not going!"

"Yes you are! We promised a play date today since a month ago and you're going. Don't be rude Felix!" Chan shouted through the door.

"No! Leave me alone" Felix continued to yell.

Chan turned his back to the door , sliding down it to sit with his face in his hands. He let out a large sigh of frustration.

"Felix, baby. Daddy is trying to be nice and ask you, please come out right now" he calmly asked.

"No! Daddy being mean! I don't wanna go and you can't make me!"

Chan just sat there, giving up on what else to try. As Felix was on the other side of the door, pouting and angry.

Last time stupid Jinnie got me in trouble with his blabber mouth... I don't wanna go...

He thought as he played with the hem of his hoodie.

Chan slowly got up from the floor, turning to the door again.

"Fine, if you don't wanna go that's fine. I'm going to go call Changbin and cancel the play date then" he yelled convincingly.

He pretended to make loud steps walking into the living room, making it seem like he left their bedroom. Felix heard quietness, so he cracked the door, peeping through the crack.

He didn't see Chan, so he thought it was clear for him to come out. As soon as he did, he creeped around the corner out of the bathroom. He slowly was walking towards their opened bedroom door, looking to see where Chan went. When he got closer to the door, he peeked out to the living room seeing no sight of the older.

"Daddy....?" He softly asked, still looking across the room.

"Gotcha!" Chan shouted as he ran from hiding behind their bed, capturing the boy.

"No! No daddy! Lemme go!"

"Felix! Stop it! You are going whether you like it or not" Chan scolded as the younger tried wiggling out his hold.

"I don't have to! No!" Felix said one last time before biting Chan's arm. Chan dropped him as he yelled in pain.

"Felix! I know you didn't just bite me?! That's it! Come here !"

Felix started to squirm and crawl away from Chan as fast as he could, he didn't mean to bite the older, but he was so angry. However, Chan being stronger grabbed and pulled him back towards him, trapping him from behind.

"Daddy no! Lixie sorry... let Lixie go!" He whimpered.

"No Felix, you know what happens when you bite! You know better! " Chan yelled as he pulled Felix closer to his chest.

"Daddy no... no.." Felix started to sob as he knew what was coming.

One of the top rules Chan had was no biting, whether it was biting him or anyone else. If Felix did it he would earn 20 spankings. Felix hadn't bit anyone in a long time, knowing what to expect as he tried to plead for Chan to spare him.

Chan pulled the boy up carrying him over his shoulder before sitting down on their bed. Felix knew what was coming as soon as Chan flipped the boy over in his lap, ass up.

Felix was now bent over Chan's lap as he begged for Chan to let him go.

"Daddy.. please.. Lixie sorry... I didn't mean it.." he cried a bit more.

Chan was frustrated enough not caring about Felix's begging, the boy was going to get his punishment either way.

He lifted the boys head by his chin, leaning down to look at him.

"Felix! You know biting is off limits, so you're going to get your punishment whether you like it or not" Chan told him harshly.

He pulled the boy's pants and panties down just above the knee, fully exposing his ass to the older.

"Felix, you're going to count with each spanking. Got that?" Chan told him.

Felix was already in tears, he hated spankings in little space.

"Daddy.... no ... daddy".

"Felix, I said count" Chan yelled angrily.

Felix sniffled before feeling the first hit on his ass, crying immediately.

"Wahh... daddy being mean!" He yelled at Chan.

"Felix, I said to count!" Chan yelled again.

Felix knew that tone meant no nonsense with the older.

*smack*

"O-one..."

*smack*

"T-two.."

*smack*

"T-three*

About the 13th spanking in, Felix was at his breaking point. Both cheeks were all red as the boy was all in tears.

"Daddy... *sniffle* no more... "

"Felix, count until 20" Chan growled at him.

Felix continued to count as told.

"N-nineteen...."

*smack*

"T-twenty... " he finally counted letting out a loud cry after.

"Daddy meanie!" He continued to cry as he was still bent over Chan.

Chan started to rub his red cheeks, trying to soothe them after the boy's punishment. He lifted Felix's pants, pulling them back up before he moved to sit the boy on his lap.

Felix winced in pain as it hurt for him to sit after his spanking.

He looked down in his lap as he sniffled some more.  
Chan lifted his face to look at him by the chin as he finally spoke up.

"Felix, daddy doesn't like to punish you like this. But when you break rules, there are consequences. Understand?" Chan said gently to him.

Felix nodded to him.

"Felixie... s-sorry he bite daddy...." he muttered out.

Chan pulled him into a hug , resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you for you apologizing baby, you won't bite again , will you?" Chan asked him reassuringly.

Felix was quick to shake his head, "No daddy, Lixie be good".

Chan gave him a soft smile before wiping Felix's tears with his thumbs. He gave the boy a small peck on the lips as well.  
"Good boy, now let's go get you ready for your play date". Chan said lifting the boy up and pulling them to their closet.

Felix still didn't want to go, but he want going to risk getting more spankings by throwing anymore tantrums that morning.


	15. 14- Maple

Chan was able to finally drag Felix over to Changbin's and Hyunjin's place for their play date. Felix chose not to disobey anymore that morning because he didn't want more spankings.....

Chan knocked on their door, waiting for Changbin to open it.

"Now Felix make sure you're on your best behavior, got it? " Chan whispered to him.

Felix just nodded with a " yes daddy" before pouting again.

"Hey! We've been waiting for you guys! Come on in" Changbin happily greeted them as they walked in.

Chan nudged Felix a bit, hinting for him to greet Changbin.

"Hi Changbin..." he mumbled.

"Hi Felix, I'm glad you're here. Jinnie is in the living room playing with his building blocks. You can go join him".

Felix just kept his head down, until Chan nudged him again.

"Felix, go play and be nice" he said sternly.

Felix went to go greet Hyunjin as Chan and Changbin talked in the kitchen about their projects.

Felix shuffled closer to the boy, seeing him build a tower.

"Hi Jinnie..."

"Hey Lixie! I missed you!" He got up hugging Felix.

Felix immediately changed moods after the hug, hugging Hyunjin back as they sat back down to play blocks.

"I missed you too Jinnie, let's play!"

The two kept playing, as Changbin and Chan joined them in the living room sitting on the couch. Changbin brought gummy bears for Hyunjin however.

"Here Jinnie sweetie, your gummies" Changbin said as he handed them to the boy, ruffling his hair.

"Thank you daddy!" He exclaimed as he started to eat them. "Lixie want some?" He offered showing his gummy bag.

Before Felix could answer, Chan intervened.

"Sorry Jinnie, Felix was bad this morning. So no treats for him"

Felix was upset as he yelled. " What?! No fair daddy! Why?! "

"Felix, stop whining. You know what you did this morning was wrong, so you get no treats today for it" Chan sternly said to him.

"But daddy I-"

"Felix! I've already told you once, no. Unless you want me to tell Jinnie and Changbin what you got in trouble for this morning" he threatened.

Felix got embarrassed, not wanting them to know he got spankings. So he just sat quietly, playing with blocks as he jealousy watched Hyunjin eat his candy alone.

Changbin's phone rang, after checking it he told Chan he had to step out to pick up Hyunjin's anxiety medication from the chemist/pharmacy. Asking if Chan can watch the two littles, which he agreed to with no problem.

As soon as Changbin stepped out, Hyunjin started to cry. He started to cry because he missed Changbin already, the boy had separation anxiety which is why Changbin went to get his meds. Chan went to the boy picking him up and setting him on his lap. Comforting him as he snuggled in his chest.

"Shhh, it's ok Jinnie. Your daddy will be back soon". Hyunjin just nodded in his chest, slowly starting to feel better.

Felix though, was starting to feel his jealousy take over. He usually wasn't the jealous type, but he didn't like to share his daddy when he was in little space. He shifted a bit on the floor before turning to Chan.

" Daddy... daddy, Lixie want cuddles" he made grabby hands to the older on the couch.

"In a bit Lix, Hyunjin is anxious right now because his daddy left for a bit. Daddy is making sure he's ok" he said before turning his attention back to the other little.

Felix was getting upset he was being ignored, turning around in a huff as he played with the blocks again. He quietly mumbled to himself, mocking Hyunjin.

He's my daddy... not yours... 

Just then, Hyunjin spoke up.

"Chan... "

"Yes Jinnie?" Chan lifted the boys head to make contact with him.

"C-can I have Juice...?" He asked timidly.

"Of course sweetie, stay right here and I'll be back ok?" Chan said softly to him as he settled him on the couch again.

Felix was getting even more pissy, Chan was supposed to call him only " sweetie". Why would he call Hyunjin that? He was grimacing at how Chan was being so nice to Hyunjin and not him.

Felix crosses his harms, huffing and glaring at Hyunjin as he cuddled a pillow.

Chan came back with apple juice for Hyunjin, opening the bottle for him to drink.

Felix was bursting at the seams of how upset he was, Chan wasn't nice to him all day and it wasn't fair.

"Daddy, I want juice too" he cocked his head asking Chan.

"Felix, I told you no treats. Including Juice. You can have water" he said sternly as he rubbed Hyunjin's back.

And oh, how Felix lost it. He was ready to throw the biggest tantrum not give any care in the world.

He stood up stomping his foot.

"Daddy no! I want juice!" He yelled.

"Felix! I've told you before no and I've told you plenty of times to watch how you speak to daddy. Unless you want another spanking" Chan move Hyunjin to the side before he stood up, yelling back at Felix as he was tired of his brattiness.

"It's not fair, you're being nice to Jinnie!"

"Because Jinnie wasn't a bad boy today, now drop it Felix or you'll get time out! " Chan shouted.

Hyunjin just cowered into the corner of the couch seeing the shouting match take place.

Just then, Changbin came back through to door. Witnessing the two go at it.

Ah shit... here we go again....

"No! Jinnie gets everything and not me!" Felix began to cry.

"It's because Jinnie, is nice and a good boy. Unlike how you've been all damn day. I swear Felix, I've had it with you and your bad behavior today. Stop right now or you're grounded for a month!" Chan lastly yelled.

Felix's emotions were all over again, it was too much for him as he slowly was slipping in and out of little space.

"Fuck you Chan!" He spat.

"W-what did you say Fe-" Chan asked in shock. The younger really cursed unless it was in bed or he was slipping out.

"I said fuck you then! Go and fucking live with Hyunjin since he's so great!" Felix yelled mockingly. The younger immediately turned around, heading towards the door as Changbin also stood there in shock. Felix ran out the door, not looking back.

Chan rushed to the door yelling for him,  
"Felix! Felix!"

Before he knew it the younger B lined around the corner of the neighborhood, now out of the older's sight.

"Dude.. I'm gone for 20 minutes... the fuck just happened ?!" Changbin yelled as he looked at Chan.

"I don't know my fucking self... but I need to find Felix...." He started to pace frantically across the room.

Chan looked on the floor to see Felix left his phone as well. There was no way to reach him, no way to call him. What made it worse was that in little space, anything bad could happen to him.

Chan needed to find Felix... or else ....


	16. 15- Rhubarb

Felix took off running, not looking back. He was so upset about Chan, he was no longer in little space. He eventually stopped running once he reached the park they would visit.

He sat on the bench, trying to catch his breath.

He doesn't need me.. he has Hyunjin...

Felix mumbled before he continued to cry. He sat there crying for a few minutes before getting up and walking again. He just kept walking and walking, not really paying attention to where he was....

Changbin called up Minho to help Chan search for Felix since he had to stay with Hyunjin.

Minho and Chan were briskly walking, searching everywhere for Felix.

"Felix! ... Baby, where are you?!" Chan was shouting in every direction hoping the boy would hear.

"Dude, it's been an hour. I don't think he's around here anymore" Minho sighed.

"Well where the fuck would he have gone Minho?!" He angrily shouted.

"Chan I don't fucking know! Calm the fuck down!" Minho shouted back.

"You're right ... I'm sorry.. it's just I'm worried. Felix has never been alone while in little space, and don't know what mental state he's in right now. I don't want him hurt.. all because of me..."

Minho went closer to pat Chan's shoulder,  
"Chan, Listen. I know you're worried as hell, but Felix can handle his own at times. He just needs some space. What did you two fight about before he ran off?"

"Well, this morning he didn't want to go to his play date with Hyunjin, which he misbehaved and I had to scold him. And then at Changbin's house he started acting up because I was taking care of Hyunjin. Going off about how " I wasn't being fair to him". Chan responded.

"Maybe he got jealous".

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Well didn't you say before he gets extra clingy in little space? He probably got jealous from all the attention you were giving Hyunjin, even if you didn't mean it".

Chan was replaying the events in his head, realizing Minho was right when he analyzed Felix started acting up after Changbin left Hyunjin in his care.

"Maybe you need to talk to him...tell him how much you love him and no one will replace him"

Chan nodded, knowing Minho was right. He needed to talk to Felix, but he needed to find the younger first .....

After a few more hours, Felix got tired of walking. He sat on the edge of a sidewalk trying to figure out where he was. He started to panic, because he was lost and Chan wasn't there to help him.

He tried to puzzle together how to get home in his brain, remembering what Chan told him a long time ago if he ever got lost to use landmarks to find home. He got up to start walking again.

Channie said look for yellow hydrant and pink tree...

He mumbled to himself as he kept walking looking for a hydrant and cherry blossom trees. After some time, he got his hopes up since he found the yellow hydrant first. Then he saw a few more familiar things, the cherry blossom trees, a certain crack on the sidewalk he would always jump over. Before he knew it, he saw his house running towards it.

He remembered Chan said the spare key was under their front door mat. He reached to find it, jumping for joy once he did and unlocked the door to go inside. He felt happy to be home, he walked in to hear how quiet it was. It reminded him how he missed Chan already. He shook his head trying to erase those thoughts since he was " supposed" to stay angry at the older. He decided to just take a shower and slip into an oversized sweatshirt and shorts. Since he wasn't in little space, he made himself his own snack as he went on their bed to watch tv in their room.

After 10 minutes went by, he started to miss Chan again. Rethinking his actions and feeling bad for what he said. He wanted to call the older, but realized he left his phone at Changbin's place. This made him even more out of reach from Chan as he cuddled the older's pillow breathing in his scent.

"Channie... daddy... Lixie miss you.... " he mumbled as he rolled onto his stomach.

~

Chan and Minho were getting exhausted on their end running around on foot searching for Felix. It had been close to 4 hours and they still had no luck. Chan was on the verge of pulling his hair out. Felix was his everything, the reason he was happy , the reason he wakes up every morning. He didn't know what he would do without the younger....

"I don't think we're getting any luck... should we call the police ?" Minho questioned.

"Maybe...I don't know where else to look" Chan signed out of frustration.  
"I'm gonna go home and grab my phone charger and Felix's ID and stuff in case they need it. I'll text you before I come over your place ok?"

"Ok, sounds good. I'll let Changbin know too"

Chan nodded before walking back to his car, starting it to drive home. It wasn't that far a drive since they only lived 30 minutes away driving , 1 hour walking distance maybe.

The drive back home was felt like death to Chan, Felix wasn't with him. He was worried sick about the younger. He didn't know here he could have gone, he just hoped no one had hurt him....

Once he parked his car, he walked to the front to go inside.

Did I forget to lock the door...?

He thought as he opened it with ease. As soon he walked in, he put the keys in his key dish going to the kitchen to get some water. As he was drinking it and leaning against the counter, he heard some small noises. He walked quietly out to the living room, thinking he was hearing things.

Did I leave the TV on too?

He walked into their bedroom. The TV was definitely on, but he didn't remember leaving it on. Chan thought he was losing his mind, shaking his head as he went to turn the tv off. Once he did, he heard small noises again. This time from the bathroom.

Fuck...did someone break in?!

He panicked thinking he was gonna have to fight an intruder. He was taken off guard however as the intruder that opened the door wasn't a stranger, but Felix standing there in surprise as he saw Chan.

"Channie?....What are-"

He was cut off as Chan tackled him in a hug, squeezing the life out of him.

Not letting go of him, he spoke against the younger's fluffy hair.

"Felix... where the fuck have you been?" He started to sob squeezing the boy even tighter. Felix confused just stood there in his hold trying to hug the older back. Chan finally pulled away to cup Felix's cheeks with his hands, he was practically bawling upon seeing Felix.

"Do you know how worried I was?! Where were you?! Don't ever run away like that again..." he sobbed as he pulled the boy back into his embrace. Felix started to feel bad because he made Chan cry. He didn't think running away would make him upset....

Chan finally let go pulling the younger with him as he sat in the bed, settling the boy on his lap to face him.

"Felix, don't ever run away like that from daddy again, you hear me? I was worried sick" he continued to sob.

Felix felt even worse seeing Chan cry more and more, he used his small hands to cup Chan's cheeks, wiping away the older's tears with his small thumbs.

"Please don't cry daddy... Lixie sorry...Lixie didn't like sharing daddy... don't cry daddy... Lixie love you..." Felix started to sob himself. This time he tried to take the initiative by kissing Chan on the nose and cheeks, just like Chan would do to him if he was sad.

Chan let out a small smile upon Felix's kisses, he pulled the boy even closer into a hug. Resting his chin on Felix's shoulder.

"Felix...baby was that why you ran away...were you jealous of Jinnie...?" He asked cautiously.

Felix didn't speak, he only nodded into Chan's neck.

Chan pulled Felix up by his neck to face him.

"Baby, why were you jealous?" Chan asked sincerely.

Felix started to sniffle and tear up a bit as he told Chan.

"Cuz... Daddy was being nice to Jinnie...and not me.. daddy gave me spankings...but Jinnie got juice... you're supposed to be my daddy...not his..." Felix finally confessed as he started to play with Chan's fingers in his lap.

Chan moved one hand to cup Felix's cheek, grabbing the Younger's attention.

"Listen, baby just because I was nice to Jinnie, doesn't mean daddy loves you any less. Daddy may have to punish you for bad behavior sometimes, but he's only your daddy. No one else's, ok?" He spoke softly stroking Felix's freckled cheek.

"Daddy will always love you, and that won't ever change. No one will replace Lixie, and no one will take daddy away from Lixie" he gave a small smile before pecking Felix's lips.

Felix's heart immediately heated up hearing that from Chan.

"'Kay daddy, Lixie loves you forever" He smiled his sweet eye crinkle before snuggling back into Chan.

"That's my happy cutie, daddy will love you forever and ever too" he soothingly rubbed Felix's back.

"Daddy...."

"Hmm?"

"Can Lixie and daddy cuddle in bed?"

"Of course baby"

"And daddy..."

"Yes?"

".....Can daddy make Lixie feel good again...?" Felix shyly said before rolling his hips into Chan's. The older got the message, knowing what Felix meant.

"Sure. Baby. Let daddy send a message to Minho and then daddy will make Lixie feel very good" he said with a smirk. He moved the younger to sit on the bed as he got up to message Minho.

From Chan:  
Dude, I found him at the house! Thanks for your help.

From Minho:  
Shit! Really?! Good! Idk how he got there but glad he's safe. You two worked things out?

From Chan:  
Ya, we're about to finish up 😏

From Minho:  
Wait , huh?

OH.

GROSS MAN!  
I DONT NEED TO KNOW.  
BYE THEN

Chan laughed putting his phone on their night table. Felix was sitting on the bed just looking at Chan.

"Daddy...?"

Chan jumped on the bed crawling and now hovering over Felix.  
"Now, how's about daddy show you how much he loves you and won't share Lixie either? " he said with a devilish smirk.


	17. 16- Champagne

"Now Lixie, how's about daddy show you how much he loves you and won't share Lixie either? " he said with a devilish smirk.

Chan leaned in kissing Felix, sliding his hands up the younger's sweatshirt as he started to playfully tease his nipples. Felix wrapped his legs around Chan's waist, pulling him further down. The room was filled with moans, as Chan continued to slip his tongue in and out of Felix's mouth, earning a whimper from the younger when he began to suck on his tongue.

Felix pulled away for a moment to catch his breathe as did Chan. Chan didn't think Felix was the jealous type, but it got his hormones raging. He leaned back down, sliding up Felix's sweatshirt to suck on his already pink buds, while slipping his other hand down the younger's shorts to stroke his member.

"Mmm.. daddy... more.."

Chan licked a striped down Felix's stomach to his belly button before kissing it and looking up.

"Oh, I don't think Lixie is any position to ask for anything, he was a bad boy today" Chan teased as he continued to leave kisses all over his chest and stomach.

"Daddy...Felixie said he sorry.... " Felix pouted.

"Hmm, show daddy how sorry you are then" Chan smirked before kissing the boy back on his lips. He snuck both his hands down to slip off Felix's shorts and panties, tossing them to the side. He reached into his drawer to take out the younger's vibrator.

Once he got a hold of it, he waved it in front of Felix's face.

"Daddy... that's mine..." Felix whined.

"Oh, I know it is baby. Daddy's gonna use it on you".

Chan placed it to the side as he moved his attention back to Felix. Sliding between the younger's thighs, he pressed his face closer to his entrance. Teasing the rim with his tongue as he heard Felix's whimpers from above. He continued to thrust his tongue into the younger's hole, making Felix grab the bed sheets as he moaned.

"Ah.. ah... daddy"

Chan smirked hearing Felix's neediness. He pulled away, grabbing Felix's vibrator before slipping it in him. Felix began to grind down on it as he squeezed the bed sheets tighter.

"Daddy... please.. ah ah..." Chan had switched it on, taking in the view of the boy squirming as the the toy continued to deepen further into him. As he left the vibrator on, he stepped off the bed to take off his pants and top, still admiring how Felix was a mess grinding down onto the toy.

After tossing his clothes to the side, he stepped closer to the bed. Leaning down to take the toy out of Felix. As soon as he did, Felix whined at the loss of pleasure.

He leaned up on his elbows as he pleaded for Chan.

"Daddy... want back in..." he whined with a pout.

"Oh baby, Lixie needs to do something for daddy before he gets his toy back" Chan smirked as Felix looked at him confused now sitting up on his knees.

"What does daddy want Lixie to do?" He asked curiously as he tried sneaking his hand down to stroke himself under his sweatshirt. Chan was quick to see that, grabbing his hand away.

"Felix, daddy didn't say you can touch yourself" he said sternly as Felix pouted again.

"Daddy...."

"How's about you touch daddy instead" Chan smirked as he pulled the younger's hand closer to his hard member.

"Mmmm... daddy big and hard..." he said as he looked intently at Chan's cock.

Chan moved his hand onto Felix's head.  
"How's about Lixie use that sweet tongue of yours on daddy, hm?" He teased as he stroked Felix's hair.

Felix finally understanding what Chan meant, leaned forward as he grabbed onto his hard member.

"Daddy want Lixie mouth?" He asked looking up at him with doe eyes.

"That's right baby, daddy wants that pretty little mouth"

"Kay daddy!" Felix said happily as he started pressing kisses on Chan's cock, making the older hiss at the touch. Felix began to give kitten licks as Chan gripped his hair.

"Fuck baby... your tongue is wonderful..."

Felix loves to be praised, so as soon as he heard that he took Chan's entire cock into his mouth. Bobbing his head as he licked and sucked on him, making sure to lick over the slit.

Chan let out a loud moan as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Shit.. baby... you feel so good for daddy..."   
Chan said as he threw his head back. Felix moved his head faster as he tasted his precum, savoring the taste.

"Fuck!... Felix... Daddy is coming...." Chan warned him as Felix kept moving. As soon as Felix took him deeper, cock hitting the back of his throat, Chan came in an instant. Felix swallowed everything as he popped off his cock, licking up any remaining cum left. As Chan tried recollecting himself, he could feel himself get hard again at the sight of Felix below him, licking his lips with a smile as he just swallowed all his cum.

"Did daddy like?" He gave his eye smile as he looked up at Chan.

"Fuck... yes baby... daddy loved it..." he said as he cupped his cheek. He leaned down to kiss Felix on the lips before pushing him down on his back.

"How's about Daddy make Felixie feel good now, hm?" Chan said as he got back on the bed and rubbed his hand up and down Felix's smooth thigh.

Felix shuddered at the touch.  
"Daddy... Lixie wanna come too..."

"Don't worry baby, Lixie will come with daddy's help" he teased as he began to spread the younger's legs, trying to align himself up to Felix's hole as he stroked his member again.

Felix sat up, before grabbing Chan's hands to stop him.

"Felix? What's wrong baby?" He asked with concern.

Felix kept his head down as he mumbled something Chan couldn't quite hear.

"What was that baby?" He asked Felix trying to lift his head by the chin.

"Lixie... want... top..." he said shyly as his face turned red.

Chan realized what the boy was saying, rubbing his thumb over Felix's lip.

"You wanna ride me baby?"

"Yes.. Daddy .... pretty please..." he pleaded with big eyes.

Chan was in no way gonna deny the boy his request.

"Of course baby, anything you want" he smiled before pecking his lips.   
Felix squeaked in excitement as Chan moved around to lay against the headboard of the bed, motioning for Felix to come to him.

"Come here beautiful" he said with a wink.

Felix quickly crawled over to him, adjusting to sit and straddle his lap.

"Thank you Daddy! " he smiled before kissing Chan.

Chan kissed back as he grabbed Felix by the back of his head, kissing him even deeper. Felix started to grind his hips down against Chan's cock, as the older slipped his hand down to Felix's ass to slip two fingers in. As soon as he did, Felix's breathe hitched as he hid his head in Chan's neck.

"Mmm... Daddy.... find Lixie's spot..."

Chan moved his fingers even faster as he scissored him, pushing deeper as he brushed against his prostate.

"Ah! Daddy..." Felix squirmed in his hold as Chan found his spot, only to whine as the older quickly took his fingers out.

Felix lifted his head to look up at him.

"Daddy.. no.. you were supposed to find Lixie's spot..." he almost started to cry.

Chan smirked has he cupped his cheek.

"Oh sweetie, that's Lixie's job this time, remember Lixie wanted to ride Daddy?" he teased as he moved to kiss down Felix's jaw.

Felix moaned before moving back to lift his thighs.

"Lixie wanna feel Daddy inside...." he whimpered as he grabbed Chan's member, hovering over it as he aligned himself. They both let out moans as Felix inched down, filling himself up to Chan's base.

"Fuck baby... you're always so tight for daddy...." Chan groaned. Felix started to move as he lifted his sweatshirt to touch himself.

"Daddy...daddy feels good in Lixie...." he bounced faster as he felt Chan deep in him. Chan returned with another moan, grabbing the boy by the hips trying to resist the urge to thrust up into him.

"Ya? Felixie is doing a good job of riding daddy...." he growled as he gripped his hips even harder.

Felix continued to move up and down, moving his sweater paw hands onto Chan's shoulders to balance himself.

"Daddy... Daddy... Lixie love you..." he started to cry as the pleasure was becoming overwhelming for him.

Chan saw this and grabbed him by his cheeks, kissing them.

"It's ok baby... Daddy loves you too" he panted out.  
Felix was keeping up the rhythm, moving his hips in a circle as he tried to find his sweet spot. Once he did, he practically lost it. Screaming Chan's name.

"Daddy! Chan! Ah.. ah! Yes!"

"Fuck! Felix....Find your spot baby..." Chan groaned throwing his head back as the younger was riding circles onto his cock. He moved his hands gripping Felix's ass.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He yelled right before coming all over his sweatshirt and Chan's chest. Seconds after, Chan came as Felix clenched down onto his member, making him also see stars as he cummed into the younger.

"Fuck.. baby... Lixie needs to ride daddy more often" he teased as he tried to catch his breath. Felix was also panting as he tried to catch his own, leaning his head against Chan's chest. Chan reached over to grab some tissues from their side table, cleaning up Felix's cum from his chest and sweatshirt.

Chan kissed the temple of his head as he slipped his arms down his waist to hug him.

"Daddy... always feels good" he smiled into Chan's chest.

"Oh ya? Well Lixie needs to let daddy pull out unless he wants another round" he smirked.

"Lixie don't wanna... Lixie wanna nap"

Chan asked, him a bit confused.

"Baby, you want daddy to cockwarm you?"

Felix nodded before yawning.

"Lixie always wants daddy warm "he smiled before looking up to the older.

Chan let out a small laugh before kissing his forehead.

"Lixie can have daddy warm him anytime he wants".

Soon after Felix drifted off to sleep in Chan's arms, as did he. Since that day, Chan let him top more often.


	18. 17- Marble

"Felix, you're not going out dressed like that" Chan told him sternly.

"Why not?? It's a club and I wanna go. Jisung and everyone else will be there" Felix argued back.

"And? Doesn't mean you can dress like that. I'm not gonna have men gawk at you all night" Chan crossed his arms.

Chan wore dark ripped jeans, with a black T-shirt covered by a leather jacket. Felix however was wearing tight skinny black jeans low enough to show belly button, and a short white long sleeve crop top with mesh underlining that was so short you could see his entire waist, back, and abs. Jisung had gotten the top for him, so he wanted to wear it. His make up was done with eyeshadow and a touch of eyeliner as well.

"So what, I can't go?"

"Not dressed like that".

What?! I can wear the hell I want!"

"Felix, watch your mouth with me! And no, if I say no, you aren't going out". Chan growled.

"You can't make me stay!"

"Wanna bet? You're not going out like that Felix, if you do, no fun or games for a month" Chan said lowly.

"That's not fair! "

"Hey! What did I say about your tone?!" Chan yelled.

"Daddy being mean again!" Felix started to cry and yell as he was slipping into little space again.

"Felix, stop it. Crying is not gonna work on me today. Either you change or stay home".

Felix just ignored him as he continued to throw a tantrum sitting on their bed.

"That's it, you're staying home" Chan shrugged as he was getting his phone.

Felix heard him, starting to wail even more.

"No! No! Daddy I wanna go!"

"Felix, you didn't want to listen again, so no. Daddy will be back later. You better stay here, if I as so much as find out you snuck out, daddy's not gonna be happy" Chan threatened as he closed their bedroom door.

Felix continued to cry and throw a tantrum on their bed, messing up his make up a little.

"Daddy being mean... Lixie wanna go out..." he mumbled stomping his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror (*mirror for myself LMAO*), even more upset his make up was smeared. He tried cleaning it off, now barefaced as he looked himself.

"Lixie wanna have fun..." he pouted. That's when he decided to re apply his make up. As he did, he slipped out of little space now feeling more confident. Once he finished redoing it all, he smiled at himself in the mirror.

Fuck Chan! I'm going to have fun!

He had a smirk on his face as he grabbed his phone, pulling up a taxi to their house and dropping him off to the club. As soon as he arrived, he stood at the front to take in the neon lights with a mischievous smirk.

This is gonna be fun...

Felix texted Jisung asking where he was, telling him to meet him outside.

"Felix? I thought Chan said you stayed home?"

"He told me to... but I didn't"

"Dude, he's gonna get so maddddd"

"I don't care! I wanted to dress hot and he can't stop me" Felix said flicking his bangs back.

"Well ok..."

"Besides, we're in public. He's not gonna do anything to me. And, I may teach him a lesson myself since he wanted to be a dick earlier" Felix smirked.

"Uh.. I don't think that's a good-"

"Let's go!" Felix cheered as he grabbed Jisung pulling him into the club.  
It was loud and bassy, with lights everywhere.

"Where are the others?"Felix asked Jisung over the loud music.

"They said they were getting drinks, let's go to the bar" he said loudly. He get grabbed Felix by his hand, dragging him to the bar.

"Hey guys... I'm back.. " he said nervously.

"Hey Jisung! Oh- hey Felix!" Changbin went to hug the younger.   
Chan was next to Changbin but had his back turned as he was talking to Seungmin. As soon as he heard Felix's name, he whipped his head around.

"Felix? What the-"

"Hey Channie, I'm hereee" he teased with a wide smile. Jisung stood next to Felix nervously, looking back and forth at the two.

"Chan said you were sick? You feeling better?" Hyunjin spoke up.

"Yup, all better!" He smiled glancing at Chan. The older was practically seething with anger at how Felix was acting, let alone going against what he told him to do.

"Cool! Let's get you a cosmo!" Jeongin cheered.

"And 2 shots!" Minho added laughing.

"I'm ready to get shitfaced!" Felix cheered back before looking at Chan directly. Chan stared him down, which had no affect on Felix as the younger just smirked at him before downing 2 shots. Chan knew what the boy was planning, he couldn't reprimand him in public, but he could at least keep tabs on him. In which, Felix was very much looking forward to. He was ready to show Chan he can be a "bad bitch".

As Felix got his cosmo from the bartender, he downed the entire thing in one go.

Let the games begin Chan he said in his head before throwing the older a wink and walking off with Jisung and Minho.

The music was blasting and there were bodies everywhere grinding on each other. Felix dragged Jisung and Minho to the dance floor so he could dance. Felix was a lightweight, so he was already feeling inebriated. All his worries were gone, including worries of consequences from Chan later on.

Chan was on the verge of a breakdown, pretty much pissed as hell that Felix snuck out when he said no. And on top of that getting wasted. He knew Felix was trying to mess with him, he wasn't having it though. Especially from what he saw from afar.

While Minho and Jisung were dancing and practically drunk and dry humping each other, Felix was dancing by himself until he felt someone behind him.

"He cutie, what's your name? " The man pulled himself closer to Felix , grabbing his hips.

Felix turned around to see who it was.

"I'm Felix. And you?" He teased as he touched his arms.

"Sehun" he said smirking.

"Fancy (LMAO), wanna dance with me Sehun?" Felix asked moving his hips.

"It would be my pleasure sexy" Sehun winked.

As the music was blaring still, Felix turned his body around. Pressing it up against the other male. He could feel Sehun's bulge, turning him on. Felix continued to dance and grind on him, not caring who saw. Until a certain someone intervened....

~

Chan was busy downing another drinking, still riled up over Felix. When he turned to look for the younger, he saw he was gone. He got up to search for him, only to see Jisung and Minho dry humping.  
He grimaced at the view, until he turned his head to see Felix dancing. Not just dancing, but grinding onto another male.

What in the actual fuck?! Fuck no!

Chan stomped his way over to the boy, grabbing him by his arm.

"Ow! Channie..."

"You! Come here, NOW!" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Hey, what's your problem man?" Sehun said.

"You! And don't you dare come near him again, got that?!" Chan spat.

Sehun just put his hands up in defense as he backed away, leaving the pair.

Chan turned his attention back to Felix, the boy was scared for his life at this point, he's never seen Chan so angry and possessive.

"We're going home right now" Chan said harshly as he pulled the younger out of the club with him.

As they were making their way to Chan's car, the older was texting the others him and Felix had left, but Felix started to whine again.

"Chan...."

"Be quiet Felix".

"I don't wanna go-"

"Felix, so help me if you don't shut that mouth of yours I'll make sure you can't walk for a fucking month when I'm done with you" he yelled in anger as he continued to drag the boy with him.

Felix just stayed quiet, not sure what to expect from Chan at this point. They finally reached the car as Chan opened his door for him.

"Get in, now" he demanded.

Felix slipped into his seat, jumping a bit when Chan slammed the door. Chan had gotten into his side, waisting no time driving off.   
The car ride was silent. Felix was pouting looking out the window while Chan looked straight ahead driving. Once they got home, Chan opened the door for Felix to go in first, before slamming the door after he walked in.   
Felix took off shoes walking in first, as Chan was taking his off.

"Bedroom. Now"

"Chan why-"

"Felix, get in the fucking bedroom right now or I will fucking drag you in there" he yelled as he dropped his keys in the dish.

Felix just kept his head down walking into their bed room sitting on the edge of the bed.

After a few minutes, Chan came in slamming their bedroom door shut. Felix jumped again at the sudden noise, now looking up at Chan nervously.

Chan took off his leather jacket tossing it to the side, before directing his attention to Felix with the most pissed off look the youngest has ever seen.

"Oh, nothing to say now?" Chan said in a patronizing tone.

Felix continued to stay quiet.

"You made a big mistake tonight baby boy"


	19. 18- Snickerdoodle

"You made a big mistake tonight baby boy" Chan growled at the younger.

Felix just sat there playing with his fingers nervously.

"You wanna fucking tell me why you came out tonight when I God damn told you no?!"

Felix kept his head down.

Chan grabbed him by his chin.

"Felix, I've told you before. Look at me when I'm speaking to you".

"I wanted to have fun..."

"Oh? So you wanted to have fun did you?" Chan stepped back crossing his arms.

Felix nodded looking back down again.

"And you thought it was fucking fun to dry hump a total stranger?" Chan spat.

Felix just shrugged, he was getting annoyed by Chan's scolding.

"Felix, use your words and answer me" he growled.

Felix being the sassy boy he is, wanted things his way. And still having the alcohol in him didn't help the situation any better.

"Yes, it was fucking fun Chan. Got a problem with it ?" He cocked his head while giving a fake smile.

Chan lost his shit at that, he knew Felix could push his buttons, but not this far.

"You fucking brat... that's it! I'm gonna show you who you belong to. No way in hell you're gonna pull that shit again" he yelled at him.

"Oh, like you could have done shit in the first place". Felix retorted rolling his eyes.

Chan was livid, there was no way he was gonna hold back now.

"Thats fucking it! You want to act like a slut?! I'll treat you like one!" He yelled as he grabbed Felix picking him up as he sat on the bed and threw the boy over his lap, baring his ass in the air.

"Chan-"

Felix was cut off as he felt a harsh smack against his tight jeans. The smacks continued on his cheeks making the younger slip back into little space. Chan knew Felix's weakness were spankings, he hated them, but Chan loved to punish the boy when it was well deserved.

"Daddy.. stop... " Felix whined as he started to cry and wiggle out of Chan's hold.

"Oh, baby boy I'm not done with you. Now shut that mouth before I put something in it" he threatened.

He continued to spank the boy a few more times as Felix tried to bury his face in Chan's thigh. He was still a bit intoxicated to throw his usual tantrum, but he was nonetheless upset his make up was now smeared.

Chan finished his spanking punishment with Felix, but before the younger could say a word he was abruptly thrown over Chan's shoulder as the older carried him into their bathroom. Right before he did, he grabbed something from his vanity drawer and slipped it into his pocket.

"Daddy... what are you doi-"

"Felix, I told you to keep that mouth shut" he snapped at him. Felix now back in little space was scared, not knowing what Chan was planning.

Chan slammed open the bathroom door before switching on the light. He marched over to their glass shower finally putting Felix down, but roughly shoving him against the shower wall under the faucet head.

Felix just looked around the shower before back at Chan with worried eyes.

"Daddy...why are we in here....?" He began to panic.

Chan didn't respond, he only had pure fury in his eyes. He closed the shower door with both of them in there now. As Felix just stared in his eyes with his tear stricken face, Chan stared right back as he stepped forward putting his arms against the wall as he caged Felix in between them.

Chan inched closer to Felix's lips, glancing down at them before looking back into his eyes. Felix could still see the older was seething with anger. Chan quietly said with his jaw clenched.

"I'll show you what happens when you make Daddy angry" he said with a death tone as he quickly reached above Felix's head to turn the faucet on.

Felix was surprised to suddenly feel a blast of water come down on him as he closed his eyes, it was warm, and then it quickly heated up now soaking his crop top, his jeans, his hair, everything. After a few seconds of adjusting he opened his eyes to see Chan still giving him a glare of anger, but this time there was also lust in his eyes.

Chan was above turned on to see Felix soaked, his make up smeared, clothes and hair all wet. Chan inched even closer so now he was starting to get soaked.

Felix still a bit scared, only managed to stutter out a few words.

"Daddy...Daddy...ruined my clothes and pretty make up..." Felix pouted trying to get a little sympathy.

Chan just scoffed at him.

"Oh baby, sluts don't get to look pretty" he cocked his head as he mocked him.

Felix was getting more upset that Chan didn't care he ruined his outfit.

"Daddy... Lixie not! Daddy just gets jealous too easy..." he said still pouting as the water continued to pour down on them.

"OH, I get jealous? Is that what you're calling what happened tonight? Alright. You're saying daddy gets jealous? I'll fucking show you jealous" he snapped again at Felix.

Before Felix could retort, Chan suddenly stepped back some and ripped Felix's crop top open. Now exposing his wet chest and body.

"Daddy..!" Felix didn't know what Chan was doing, but now his top is ruined. Chan didn't respond, he continued to squat down as now he grabbed Felix's pants button and quickly ripped them down all the way to the ankle before throwing them behind him.

Felix was now left in his panties and ripped long sleeve crop top as he was exposed to Chan.

"Daddy! What are you doing?!" Felix yelled at Chan as he is still lost as to why the older brought them in the shower and now ruined his clothes.  
Chan just smirked as he stepped back some, now taking off his own soaked top and tossing it behind him. He unbuttoned his pants, but still left them on as he walked forward now cornering Felix against the glass wall of the shower.

"Daddy..."

"Daddy's gonna show you how sluts are treated" he gave a fake and evil smile.

Felix stared into his eyes before Chan roughly pressed himself up against him and diving in to kiss him. He slid his hands down to cup his ass and wet panties as Felix melted into the kiss, sliding his arms around Chan's bare strong shoulders and neck. They both had their eyes closed continuing their heavy make out as the water continued to pour on them, steaming up the bathroom. Felix moaned into the the older's mouth as Chan moved his tongue in sync with his, biting his bottom lip before pulling away. Felix opened his eyes to see Chan still staring him down full of lust. Chan moved his head down to Felix's shoulder, licking it before biting down.

"Ah... Daddy..."

Chan licked and kissed the spot before it turned red leaving mark.

He moved to Felix's ear to whisper, " And don't you even dare think about trying to cover that up with make up, or so help me. I'm making sure everyone sees it, and they better know damn well you belong to me".

Felix felt his whole body shiver at that. He slowly gave a little nod before Chan moved to start to kiss him again. His kissed him down his jawline and down to his chest, before taking in Felix's pink bud in his mouth. As he did, he slipped one hand in the front of Felix's panties, starting to stroke his member.

Felix threw his head back against the glass, eyes closed as he moaned at the touch while Chan continued to stroke and rub his thumb over the slit. Chan glanced up to see Felix too caught up in pleasure to see what he took out his pocket....


	20. 19- Honey Almond

Felix gripped onto Chan's shoulders as he continued to stroke his member. He threw his head back, eyes closed as he moaned into the touch of Chan's hold on his cock. Chan glanced up to see Felix had his eyes closed still, not seeing what he took out his back pocket.

He continued to stroke Felix even faster as the younger's climax was building up.

"D-Daddy... I'm close..."

"Oh ya? We'll see about that" he smirked. Right before he knew Felix was close to coming, he took what was in his hand and slipped it in Felix's panties with his other hand. It was the thing Felix hated to most, Chan only used it when he was REALLY bad which was rare, but this circumstance called for it.

It was a cock ring, the most offending thing to Felix as it was pure torture for him.

Chan quickly slipped it on, sliding it down all the way to the base. Felix immediately felt something was wrong, his climax felt constricted. He looked down opening his eyes to see what Chan had done. Starting to throw a tantrum because of it.

"Daddy no! Take that off!" He tried to push Chan off him and reach down to take it off himself. Chan was quick enough though to grab Felix by his wrists and pinning him against the glass wall.

"No Felix, you're gonna take your punishment like the slut you are" he growled in the younger's face. Felix retorted with a whimper and grimace at Chan still punishing him.

"Lixie no slut daddy! Lixie can do what he wants with anybody!" He yelled in the older's face before trying to glare at him .

That only infuriated Chan even more.

"Oh really? You really fucking think I'm gonna allow you that privilege?" He scoffed.  
"You're not only a slut tonight, but a brat. And I'm not putting up with either" he said lowly.

Before Felix could argue back with him, Chan attacked his lips slipping in tongue again. He continued to press his body up against Felix's, slowly grinding into him as he kept the boy's arms pinned next to his head. Loud moans could be heard from the both of them as Chan sucked on Felix's tongue, nipping at his plump lips as well. He continued this as he moved both Felix's arms above his head, keeping his hold with one hand as the other slipped back down to his panties, stroking his member again.

"D-Daddy... " Felix let out a whimper in the older's mouth as Chan stroked even faster, pressing his thumb into the tip. Felix was going crazy as his climax started to build again.

He threw his head back again as he knew he was just seconds away from coming.  
"Daddy...ah! Lixie wants to come..." he pleaded.

Chan just smirked at him before attacking the younger's neck with small bites and kisses.  
"Then come you slut" he said with bitterly.

And just like that Felix's orgasm came, but it didn't feel right. His cock was still hard as he couldn't fully cum like usually.

"Daddy... Lixie not like...take off" he whined as he hazily looked into Chan's eyes.

"Aww, Lixie wants to cum like a good boy?" Chan mocked.

Felix quickly nodded.

Chan scoffed at him again.   
"Well Lixie isn't gonna get to until I say so, you're gonna learn today. I've told you plenty of times not to piss off daddy" he growled.

Felix continued to whimper as Chan suddenly let go of Felix's arm.

"Hands on the wall, now" he demanded.

Felix just looked at him confused, not moving.

"Felix, did I fucking stutter? Turn around or I'll make you" he demanded again.

Felix scared just did as he was told, he turned around putting his hands on the steamed up glass wall, he could barely see their bedroom from the steam.

Suddenly he was pushed even further into the wall, his cheek and face now pressing against it not knowing what was happening.

"Daddy...what are you doing?" His voice trembled.

"Felix, don't speak unless I tell you to" Chan said sternly. Felix just stayed quiet as he was blind to what Chan was doing behind him, which the older had lustful intent.

Chan smirked as he slowly backed away from behind Felix, pulling down his jeans and boxers to remove them and toss to the side. Once done he moved closer to Felix, standing right behind him.

He reached both hands down to Felix's ass as he pulled it in the air making Felix arch his back, hands still pressed up against the glass. Chan squeezed it, rubbing circles on both cheeks as he's mesmerized by how soaked Felix's panties are.

"Hmm, this was the ass you thought you could rub on some stranger, am I right?" Chan teased.

Felix just stayed quiet.

"Felix, I'm talking to you. Answer me" Chan yelled.

Felix felt another shiver through his body.  
"Y-yes... Daddy...."

"I see, and did you have fun doing it? Feeling someone else's cock against you other than daddy's?" He growled.

Felix stayed quiet again until he felt a harsh smack on his ass.

"Felix, I'm not gonna keep repeating myself. Fucking answer me when I speak to you" Chan snapped.

"N-no... daddy..."

Felix felt another smack as he squeaked, pressing his face further into the glass.

"Don't fucking lie to me either baby boy. Did it feel good, yes or no?" He yelled again.

"Y-yes... " he whimpered.

"And did you enjoy being a slut?"

"L-Lixie no slut Daddy..." Felix whined.

Suddenly Felix felt Chan grab and rip off his panties before throwing them to the side.

"I'll be the judge of that. Daddy's gonna make sure you know no one else can make you feel as good as me" he smirked.  
Chan grabbed Felix by his hips, sliding his member in between the younger's thighs to tease him.

"Ah... Daddy...." Felix whimpered as his hands tried slipping down to touch himself. But they were quickly grabbed by Chan as he slammed them back against the glass.

"Felix, you better keep these damn hands here or else. Got it?" He snapped again.

Felix nodded as Chan began to kiss and nip at the back of his neck. He grabbed Felix's hips as he started to grind on his ass, still teasing him and depriving him of what he truly wanted.

The hot water continued to pour down on the two, as Chan pumped his cock a few times before pressing the tip at Felix's entrance. The younger let out a gasp as Chan continued to press himself in more, finally bottoming out. Once he was all the way in, he started to thrust into Felix.

"Ah... Daddy... daddy...."

Chan continued to thrust into him, pressing the younger further into the glass with each one. His own member pressing into it as well. The sound of skin slapping echoed through the walls of the shower. After a few more minutes of Chan pounding into him, they both started to feel their climaxes rising.

"Daddy... again.. I'm coming again.."

"Fuck... then come again you slut, daddy's coming too..." Chan panted out has his thrusts became sloppier. He finally came in Felix, as the younger orgasmed again as well. But it still didn't feel right as the cock ring was still on him. It was pure torture for him as he started to whine and cry.

"Daddy... daddy take it off... please" he begged as Chan slowly pulled out, seeing his cum drip down Felix's leg as it washed down with the water.

"Give daddy a reason why he should" he demanded as he slowly turned the boy around to face him.

Felix continued to cry and whine to Chan.

"Lixie was bad...Lixie sorry daddy... Lixie just wanted fun...daddy was mean before..." he moved his small hands to wipe his tears.

Chan moved to grab his hands, holding them in his.

"Daddy wasn't being mean, daddy was telling you the rules and you disobeyed. Lixie knows bad boys get punished" he said sternly.

Felix nodded, " y-yes Daddy.... Lixie knows.."

"And did you learn your lesson? To never do that with anyone else other than daddy?" Chan asked softly this time.

Felix nodded again quickly.

"Y-yes Daddy... only want your cock...no one else" he whimpered as he reached one of his small hands down to stroke Chan's semi hard again member.

He let out a hiss as Felix started to touch him before trying to continue his scolding of the younger.

"Good, don't ever let daddy catch you doing that again or your punishment will be even worse than this" he said sternly.

Felix gulped as he couldn't even imagine what would be worse than a cock ring.

"Yes daddy, Lixie be good" he said with pleading eyes.

Chan reached one hand up to his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He went to kiss him, biting his bottom lip as Felix began to moan again. Chan reached his hand down between their bodies to slip off the cock ring, tossing it to the side. He grabbed Felix by his ass lifting him up slightly.

"Jump for me baby boy".

Felix did as told, jumping and wrapping his legs around Chan's waist.

"Daddy's gonna make you feel good now that Lixie learned his lesson" he teased as he sucked on the younger's neck. Felix slipped his hands in Chan's wet hair, pulling on it has the older continued to leave love marks all of his neck and shoulders.

Without warning, Chan slipped his cock back into Felix, earning a loud moan from the younger.

"Ahhh... Daddy... yes... let Lixie come..." he begged.

Chan didn't have to be told twice as he started to thrust into Felix, practically slamming his back against the glass. Loud smacking of skin could be heard again with the water as it continued to pour on them.

"Please... please daddy...." Felix continued to beg as Chan was close to hitting his spot. Chan smirked before pounding even harder into the boy, hitting his spot he was waiting for. He was practically screaming out at this point.

"Yes! Daddy.... there! ... there! Ah!"

Chan leaned closer to his ear to whisper,  
"See, only daddy knows how to hit this spot, no one else" he teased before nipping at Felix's ear.

That did it as Felix was finally able to come without the cock ring, coming all over his and Chan's abdomen. Chan continued to thrust into him as he chased his own climax, releasing into Felix again. He rested his head on the younger's shoulder, with his cock still inside Felix.

"Daddy...Lixie tired..." Felix said as he was exhausted.

Chan lifted his head looking into Felix's eyes before giving him a devilish smirk.

"Oh baby, who said daddy was done with you?"

Felix had no idea his night would have turned into this....Chan wasn't kidding when he said the boy wouldn't be able to walk for a month....


	21. 20- Orange Blossom

Felix hates being sick, and as Chan knows, the younger always tries to hide it.

"Felix, you ready to go baby?" Chan yelled to the younger from their living room. He was sending a last minute text letting Seungmin and I.N know they will be late. Felix was taking a bit longer to get ready this morning than usual. All of them were going to meet up and play games at the arcade today.

"Felix? Where are you?" Chan yelled again.

Just then the boy appeared from their bedroom sluggishly.   
"Daddy...I'm here"' he tiredly walked towards the younger.

"Baby what's wrong? You tired?"

Felix just nodded. As Chan went to take his hand, he could feel his skin was hot.

"Felix... you're hot..."

"Hm..?" Felix asked as if he barely heard the older.

Chan went to grab him arm, it was hot as well.

"Felix, you're whole body is hot..." he began to worry.

He then put his hand on the younger's forehead and then neck, he was burning up.

"Felix, you have a fever. Why didn't you tell me?" Chan asked in a panic.

"I'm fine daddy... just tired.. can we go play games now?" He groggily responded.

"No Felix, you have a fever which means you're sick. So no arcade with seungmin and Innie today".

Felix tried to whine, but his whole body felt weak as he just groaned in disappointment.

"Come on baby, let's get you in bed".

Felix just groaned as Chan guided him back to bed, helping him change back into a hoodie and shorts. As the younger was slowly drifting back to sleep, Chan texted Seungmin again that Felix was sick and they couldn't meet up, which Seungmin understood.

Chan went into their Kitchen to get some fever reducer/ pain reliever tablets and some water for Felix. Bringing them back for the boy as he sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Lixie, sweetie. Take these". Chan said as he put the put the glass down to lift Felix up. Felix opened his eyes to look and see what was in Chan's hand. As always he refused medicine, so he shook his head trying to go back under the covers.

"Felix, take them. I'm not playing with you. Take them now or else" Chan had to tell him sternly as he pulled the sheets back.

Felix still too sick too argue , just sat up to take the pills with water. Frowning afterwards.

Chan rubbed his back soothingly.   
"Good boy. Daddy will take care of you while you're sick, I'll be right back ok?" He kissed Felix on his head before going back to the kitchen to get the boy some juice and animal crackers.

"Here baby, you need to eat these since you took medicine". Chan came back with the snacks handing them to the boy to eat as he positioned himself behind the younger . He was now leaning against the headboard as Felix sat between his legs resting his head on Chan's chest. Chan had put on Cardcaptor Sakura for Felix to watch ( yes I like this show too..), which inevitably put him to sleep and he dozed off in Chan's arms which tends to happens. Chan so happened to doze off as well, keeping his arms secure around Felix's waist.

A few hours later Chan woke up to see Felix fast asleep on top of him.

So cute...

A bit later on Felix started to wake up as well, shifting in Chan's arms.

"Mmm...Daddy...?"

He looked up at Chan with a sleepy face.

"Hey Baby, you feel better?"

Felix nodded as he snuggled back in Chan's chest.

"Mhm, daddy made Lixie feel better"

Chan kissed the top of his head.

"Daddy will always make Lixie feel better, I love you sweetheart"

"I love you more Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> I usually post on Wattpad first before here. You can follow or check it at @MarblingLix


End file.
